Digimon Mirage
by DaisukeSenshiLegend
Summary: On raconte qu'auparavant le monde digital était un véritable paradis, mais maintenant ce n'est plus qu'un monde en proie à la destruction et au chaos. Ils sont six, six humains appelés pour redonner à ce monde sa splendeur d'antan. Hiatus.
1. un monde en danger, l'aventure commence

Bonjours à tous les potentiels lecteurs, ceci est la première fiction que je poste sur sur , je ne vous demanderais pas d'indulgence car si c'est la première à être postée, ce n'est pas la première à être écrite. J'ai donc décidé de soumettre mes écrits à la critique avisée des lecteurs, avec tout ce qu'elle de sympathie et de cruauté, de décourageant et d'encourageant.

Disclaimer : les monstres digitaux ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Bandai et de Toei animation.

Chapitre 1 : L'appel d'un monde en danger, l'aventure commence

L'astre solaire régnait sur la ville en ce début d'après-midi et un vent sec soufflait férocement, sentant des fourmillements dans sa jambes droites il changea de position et s'allongea sur le ventre. C'était un solide gaillard de 16 ans à la peau basanée,au crâne recouvert d'une chevelure brune en bataille, dont les yeux verts fixaient avec une attention extrême le centre ville qu'il voyait au travers des verres optiques d'une paire de jumelle . L'adolescent s'essuya le front avec sa manche et posa les jumelles qu'il tenait entre ses mains depuis de nombreuses heures. Il tendit le bras et attrapa le sac de sport posé à coté de lui, délogeant au passage l'étrange boule rose de la taille d'un ballon de football qui était posé dessus. Celle-ci roula jusqu'au mur de l'escalier, escalier permettant de descendre du toit de l'immeuble qu'il avait choisi comme poste d'observation. De fines paupières se soulevèrent et dévoilèrent des pupilles rouges, tandis qu'une légère fissure apparaissait en bas du corps, dévoilant au passage une rangée de dents aiguisées. L'étrange créature se tourna vers l'être humain qui l'accompagnait :

- Tu cherches quelque chose Takeshi ?

Son interlocuteur sorti sa main du sac et se tourna vers lui :

- Koromon tu n'aurais pas vu la bouteille d'eau que nous avons emmené ?

Le dénommé Koromon lui lança un regard fautif et désigna une bouteille vide qui jonchait le sol :

-J'ai tout bu désolé…

L'adolescent laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, la chaleur était insupportable, son t-shirt lui collait à la peau et l'envie de boire lui brûlait la gorge. Il replaça la paire de jumelles devant ses yeux, baissa la tête et parcouru du regard la masse grouillante qui avançait une trentaine de mètres plus bas. Il regarda rapidement chaque humain qui passait dans son champ de vision en maugréant intérieurement qu'il n'avait aucun moyen pour reconnaître la personne qu'il cherchait, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. De plus il ne pouvait pas attendre encore très longtemps, dans quelques heures les portails conduisant au monde digital seront fermé pour empêcher l'intrusion de monstres dans le monde réel. Compatissant son compagnon s'approcha en bondissant et prit la parole d'une voix qui se voulait encourageante :

-Tu finiras bien par le trouver, tous les autres élus ont déjà traversé le passage, il n'en reste plus qu'un . Avec un peu de chance il passera de l'autre coté avant que les ennuis arrivent.

Takeshi le regarda en grimaçant et montra du doigt un animal bleu qui se tenait debout sur ses deux pattes arrières :

-Trop tard…Il faut rattraper ce Gazimon avant qu'il fasse des dégâts !

Il se leva brusquement, jeta la bouteille au fond du sac, attrapa son ami et se rua vers la cage d'escalier. Dans sa précipitation son pied gauche ne rencontra pas une des marches et une douleur se propagea de sa cheville. Il se releva en grimaçant et laissa échapper un juron en maudissant la marche d'escalier qui était la cause de ses déboires .Tenant fermement Koromon dans ses bras , il tenta de se frayer un passage au milieu de la foule, mais le raz de marré humain l'entraîna dans la direction opposé, il lutta quelques minutes, en vain. La bête qu'ils pourchassaient bondit sur le toit d'une voiture, le bruit effraya le conducteur qui freina brusquement. Surpris l'automobiliste suivant n'eut pas le temps de ralentir et les deux véhicules se heurtèrent avec violence. Le bruit de l'accident attira l'attention et un attroupement ne tarda pas à se former. le Gazimon les regarda avec un sourire dédaigneux, il bondit subitement en l'air en s'écriant :

-Paralyse Breath !

Un nuage de gaz enveloppa les personnes les plus proches, il déclencha une vague de toux et les immobilisa par la même occasion.

Takeshi fit un pas en avant mais une douleur lancinante lui traversa la jambe et il du se résoudre, impuissant, à laisser la créature qu'il traquer prendre la fuite. La-dite bestiole regarda avec air hautain cet être faiblard avant de prendre la fuite en se frayant un chemin avec aisance au milieu de la cohue, avec souplesse et agilité elle s'échappa du cette ville bruyante et chaotique en courant jusqu'à la lande et grimpa en haut d'un arbre. Elle se colla contre le tronc, camouflée par l'épais feuillage des branches elle pouvait observé aisément sans être vue .Elle savait attendre, après tout réalisé pour sa mission la patience était de mise et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer. Une silhouette humaine fit son apparition et se rapprocha d'un pas vif. Reconnaissant sa victime le monstre chasseur de primes affûta ses griffes tandis qu'un sourire torve se dessinait sur son visages. Son corps se arqua , tel celui d'un prédateur s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie.

Subitement,sans prévenir, il se détendit comme un ressort et s'élança en direction de son objectif, ses griffes tranchant l'air pour venir déchirer la veine jugulaire qui tressaillait sur le cou de sa victime, juste en dessous d'une étrange paire de lunette de moto qui y était accroché. Mais dans un réflexe inattendu, l'adolescente se protégea le bas du visage avec son bras, au moment où les lames acérées étaient à quelques centimètres de son épiderme. La violence du choque la projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière et elle glissa dans l'herbe jaune et sèche, un morceau de cuir se détacha de sa manche et atterrit dans la direction inverse.. Elle se releva rapidement, le poing serré nerveusement, les sens en alertes, elle regarda les alentours de gauche à droite puis de haut en bas à la recherche de son agresseur. Elle balaya les environs du regard, en vain...Il y avait plus aucun signe de vie. Soudainement, une brûlure se forma dans sa gorge,dans ses poumons et elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux, comme si elle venait d'inhaler un gaz nocif, mettant cela sur le compte de ses émotions elle se laissa descendre le long du tronc pour s'asseoir sur une racine et reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'elle récupéra un rythme cardiaque et une respiration normal, elle essaya de se redresser mais une force,inconnu, invisible, la maintenait au sol . Interloqué et légèrement inquiète, elle ferma les yeux quelques instants pour se ressaisir et chasser le regard de chiot apeuré qui se dessinait sur son visage. Elle compta mentalement jusqu'à 12 et rouvrit les yeux pour faire face avec la réalité, elle fixa sans sourciller la créature qui avait fait refais son apparition. Pour assurer sa domination sur sa victime, celle-ci lui planta l'une de ses griffes acérées dans le dos de la main, l'empêchant de s'enfuir par la même occasion. Gazimon se délectait d'avance du cri de souffrance que sa victime n'allait pas tarder à laisser échapper, mais plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres. Finalement, semblant insensible à la douleur elle prit la parole d'une voix arrogante, dédaigneuse, qui lui mettait les nerfs à vifs:

-Qui est tu?

Énervé, il enfonça d'avantage ses griffes dans la chaire meurtrie, tentant en vain de provoquer une réaction de douleur, mais son adversaire se contenta de répété sa question:

-Qui est tu ?

La créature se contraignit tant bien que mal à répondre à l'interrogation qui lui était posé,il prit à son tour la parole d'une voix fière voulant montrer, qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il considérait son rôle comme quelque chose de prestigieux :

-Je suis Gazimon, un soldat du maître, qui à était envoyé dans le monde réel pour empêcher les élus de franchir la porte digital.

L'adolescente, fit discrètement bouger les doigts de sa main libre qui commençaient à se désengourdir, Jugeant qu'il restait un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne retrouve une mobilité suffisante pour prendre ses jambes à son coup,elle pensa à une nouvelle question. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à faire perler une goutte de liquide rougeâtre sur son menton pour ne pas penser à son membre endolori, et essaya vainement de chasser la tempête de question qui prenait place dans son esprit comme un rassemblement de nuages noirs au dessus de l'océan.

-Bon je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette porte digitale, ni de ce fameux maître, je ne comprend rien à cette histoire d'élus et je ne sais pas ce que je viens faire dans ce problème. Mais une chose est sur,maintenant que tu t'en ai pris à moi, j'ai été intégré malgré moi dans cette histoire je ne peux plus faire marche arrière et je te ferais regrettez de t'être attaqué à moi.

Elle le foudroya du regard, et sans prévenir elle arracha son bras droit au griffes acérées de son opposant et se releva. Un mince filet de sang coulait de sa main et se déposait sur l'herbe tel la rosée matinale. Elle s'apprêta à partir le plus rapidement possible, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de gorge qui ne tarda pas à se muer en cri de douleur. Gazimon, le regard fixé sur sa griffe ensanglanté qui gisait au sol,laissa échapper lui même le cri de souffrance qu'il attendait avec impatience. Il releva la tête et plongea ses prunelles gorgées de sang et de haine dans les yeux de l'être humain qui avait osé lui tenir tête . Une aura de colère et d'envie meurtrière flottait autour de son corps, et hurlement inhumain sortit de son gosier lorsqu'il jeta une fois de plus en avant, bien décider à se venger de cet affront. L'énervement l'empêcha de juger avec précision la distance et ses griffes se plantèrent dans l'écorce de l'arbre, il tempêta, jura, mais ne réussi pas à se détacher. Son adversaire profita de cette occasion pour prendre la fuite.

Maintenant que la tension était retombé, une vague de tremblements lui parcouru le corps de la tête aux pieds, un point de douleur grandissait dans sa poitrine, telle une flamme qui consumait lentement ses poumons. Dans sa fuite, elle tenta de compter les secondes, les minutes, qui s'étaient écoulées...Sans doute pas suffisamment pour être en sécurité, elle continua à courir...La peur au ventre. Son pied gauche s'accrocha dans une racine, elle trébucha, vacilla, tomba en avant et dégringola quelques mètre en contrebas. Tenma leva la tête et laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, elle détestait fuir, mais ne valait

il mieux ne pas se lancer dans un combat à l'issu incertaine. D'autant plus que cette histoire, aussi étrange soit elle, ne la concernait point. Quelques mètre plus loin, les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur les rails argentés, un corbeau croassa dans un arbre, avant de prendre son envol en laissant échapper un cri funèbre. Inconsciemment son regard se posa sur l'entaille fraîchement coagulée qui ornait sa main, ce monstre ne renonceras pas aussi facilement, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'une confrontation était inévitable...mais pas maintenant, pour le moment elle n'était pas prête. Sentant un poids dans sa poche, elle y glissa la main et en ressorti une étrange montre digital noire agrémentée d'un cadran rouge. Une succession de chiffre binaire, apparaissaient, disparaissaient, montaient, descendaient, se mélangeaient. Ne sachant que penser, elle attacha le petit objet à son poignet gauche en attendant de trouver une explication à tous ces événements. Elle prit appuie sur sa jambe droite et se releva, hésita quelques secondes et commença à longer le chemin de fer. Tout d'abord lentement,puis rassurée et galvanisée par ce chemin tout tracé, elle avança d'une démarche rapide, marchant sans le savoir vers son destin , vers une guerre dont l'enjeu la dépassait et risquait de l'engloutir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle suivait ce sentier, mais dont son esprit confus, se dessinait la certitude qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Néanmoins Tenma fit volte-face et hésita l'espace d'un instant, peut être ferait elle mieux de revenir sur ses pas, d'accepter de reconnaître ses tords et de retrouver son chez-soi...Mais voilà, elle était ni capable de faire face à une confrontation, telle qu'elle soit, ni d'accepter ses erreurs, elle était juste un lâche, un couard et fuyait ses problèmes une fois de plus. La tête emplie de pensés acerbes à son propre égard, elle continua à avancer sans prêter attention à ses pas. Malgré la couardise qui semblait la caractériser la plupart du temps, elle n' était pas réellement lâche , son comportement découlait plus d'un état d'anomie que d'une véritable pusillanimité. Le problème résidait plutôt dans son incapacité à tisser des liens et à se lier d'amitié, bien que ce second défaut puisse d'expliquer également par une perte de repère. Elle n'était en fait qu'un enfant perdu, fourvoyé,dans le vaste monde . L'adolescente observa le ciel à la dérobé, aucun nuage n'était venu empêcher le soleil de rayonnait sur la ville et ses alentours dans toute sa splendeur, mais rapidement, quelques minutes plus tard, la température se rafraîchit et une ombre bienfaisante se déposa sur son visage,derrière elle, l'étendu verte formait comme un océan de verdure, elle franchit le seuil du tunnel. C'était un une construction en pierre,pas assez large pour lui permettre de trouver une issu si un train arrivait...Elle secoua la tête et chassa ses funestes pensées. Sa main effleura le mur de la galerie et elle se laissa aller à cette état, insolite, de méditation qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent.

_La bouteille se brisa en rencontrant le mur et le liquide rouge, odorant, commença à se rependre sur le sol, telle une flaque de sang. Elle baissa la tête et contempla le fluide vermeil qui imbibait lentement le tapis sous ses pieds. Un bruit de chaise se fit entendre et on l'attrapa par le bras._

_-Bordel, tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fait...Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? _

_L'adolescente garda la tête baissée et les yeux rivés sur la tache écarlate,comment pouvait-elle expliquer ce qui l'avait poussé à commettre une telle action, alors qu'elle même ne le savait pas. _

_-Imagine ce que ton père doit en penser..._

_Elle haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il était plus sage que de soucier des vivants plutôt que des morts. Le geste de désappointement n'échappa pas à l'œil attentif de son tuteur,soudain, une douleur cuisante envahis sa joue. Elle recula, repoussa la chaise qui entravait son chemin et ouvrit violemment la porte. _

_-Reviens ici! Tenma!_

_Sourde au parole de son oncle, elle descendit la rue au pas de course, fit de même avec les suivantes et ne s'arrêta que lorsque la nécessité de reprendre son souffle se fit ressentir. Ironie du sort ses pas l'avait conduite juste devant l'hôpital où elle pouvait sentir les regards outragés des parents de la victime, de sa victime...Non! C'était un accident,juste un accident..._

Un grondement lointain et une lumière vive la sortie de sa torpeur,elle se retourna aussitôt et mis maladroitement son bras devant ses yeux. Le sol trembla sous ses pieds, un frisson de peur parcouru son corps, elle recula, le monstre d'acier continua à se rapprocher. A l'instar d'un lionceau acculer par un troupeau de gnous elle recula, encore, mais la locomotive continuait à se rapprocher. Ses épaules heurtèrent le mur, l'angoisse la saisit de sa main aux griffes acérées, et le monstre continuait à se rapprocher. Ses poings frappèrent le mur avec l'énergie du désespoir, ses phalanges s'entrechoquèrent avec fracas, pendant ce temps le train continuait à se rapprocher, imperturbable, et avala les derniers mètres. Le choc semblait inévitable, quand le sol commença à disparaît sous pieds, effrayé elle fit un pas en arrière, l'abîme s'agrandit et ses pieds finirent par rencontrer le vide. Il lui sembla que sa chute durait depuis plusieurs secondes, peut être plusieurs minutes, quand son corps rencontra le sol, le contact fut violent, brutal et tout s'effaça.

Quand elle reprit enfin conscience,la joue posée contre les pierres dures et froides, son regard rencontra une paire de jambes noueuses qui se terminait par des chaussures à rayures, elle resta immobile et continua à fixer ce duo de membres. Lentement, elle leva légèrement la tête, fit un mouvement du bras et plia ses doigts, Tenma parla à voix haute:

-Où suis je ?

Au son de sa voix, les jambes se rapprochèrent, se plièrent et laissèrent apparaître un torse recouvert d'un T-shirt noir, elle leva encore d'avantage la tête et distingua le visage de l'inconnu. A première vue, il semblait être un garçon d'un quinzaine d'année tout comme elle, à l'air doux et paisible, aux yeux verts et à la chevelure noire parsemé d'épi retenu par un élastique et qui descendait en bas de son dos. Une voix calme se fit entendre et se répercuta contre les murs:

-Tu va bien ? Je ne sais pas où nous sommes...Mais je suis certain que nous allons trouver une solution, je m'appelle Gen'ichiro...Et toi ?

Elle se retourna, replia ses jambes sous son corps, grimaça, et posa les mains au sol pour se remettre debout, elle jugea rapidement du regard le garçon qui se tenait devant elle et qui lui tendait la main en souriant. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle accepta l'invitation.

-Je suis Tenma, enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

Elle serra la main qui lui était tendu et sourit à son tour, mais rapidement un doute s'imposa dans son esprit, fit quelques pas en arrière et leva la tête en regardant le plafond, intrigué il s'approcha:

-Qu'est ce que tu regarde ?

-Je cherche l'endroit par où je suis tombé...

Il jeta lentement son cou en arrière et inspecta méticuleusement le plafond à son tour. Mais celui-ci ne présentait aucune trace de chute, il baissa la tête et se tourna vers son acolyte.

-tu es certaine que...

Elle le coupa avec véhémence, la tension grimpa subitement:

-Évidement, je suis pas cinglé !

Il tenta bien que mal de se rattraper, cherchant à expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé ici. Il commença à parler d'un site internet, de la chaleur, d'un éclair et lorsqu'il s'embrouilla tellement que lui même ne s'y retrouva plus, il constata qu'il était seul. Gen était d'ordinaire un garçon calme, mais l'abandon brutale de son compagnon lui mit les nerfs à vifs et il se lança sans réfléchir à la poursuite de Tenma. La salle qu'il venait de quitter, se prolongeait en un long et sinueux boyau, des torches fixées au mur à intervalle régulier. Le couloir semblait ne jamais avoir de fin quand il dépassa la dernières lueurs et se retrouva plonger dans le noir. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, sa respiration devint haletante et il écarquilla les yeux dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose. Si il y' avait bien une chose que Gen'ichiro détestait c'était la pénombre, la seule idée de se retrouver dans le noir lui donnait la chair de poule, il se força à mettre un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à ce que les briques rencontrent ses mains et lentement, à tâtons, il avança.

Un cri d'enfant se répercuta contre les murs, un cri de peur, d'angoisse. Il rassembla son courage, s'éloigna du mur et s'élança dans l'obscurité.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Tenma essayait également tant bien que mal de retrouver son chemin dans le dédale obscur. Elle aussi avait entendu le cri qui avait résonné contre la pierre froide des murs et en cherchait l'origine pour assouvir sa curiosité, et non pas pour porter secoure, car il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'aider autrui. Le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté s'arrêta subitement et elle dû se résoudre à retourner sur ses pas, pendant ce temps son ancien compagnon avançait bon gré mal gré. La collision fut inévitable. Ils tombèrent tous les deux en arrières.

La tension monta rapidement, violente et déchaînée comme les vagues qui frappaient la falaise, les mots se heurtèrent avec cruauté et férocité tel les lames des épées que l'on venait d'affûter.

Soudainement le cri se répéta et d'un accord tacite, silencieux ils mirent de coté leur colère et leur rancune et se lancèrent à la poursuite du son qui avait arrêté leur dispute. Rapidement le hurlement s'estompa pour laisser place à des sanglots qui gagnèrent en intensité, leur indiquant par la même occasion qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voix. Une lueur orangée déchira les ténèbres, une torche accrochée au mur éclairait les environs de sa lumières incandescente et dévoilait la silhouette recroquevillée d'un petit garçon au cheveux blonds coiffés d'un bonnet de laine et au visage recouvert de larmes.

L'arrivé des deux adolescent sembla provoqué la libération de tout le chagrin contenu dans le petit corps, sa figure se tordit en une affreuse grimace et les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. La plainte d'abord quasiment inaudible monta d'un diapason, puis d'un autre; et se mua en hurlement. Tenma recula, étrangement les cris de chien abandonné qui s'échappaient de la bouche de son cadet la mettaient davantage mal à l'aise que d'avoir à essuyer les tentatives d'assassinats d'une créature anthropomorphe. Le sillon sur le visage du gamin qui provoquait en elle une sensation de dégoût lui rappelait sa propre faiblesse. A contrario, Gen semblait s'émouvoir à la vue du corps tremblotant du chérubin et fut l'instrument de son salut. Il mit un pied en avant, puis un second; et lentement se rapprocha du petit être craintif. Le garçon au cheveux noirs s'agenouilla à ses cotés et un flot de paroles rassurantes s'écoulèrent de ses lèvres :

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas...

Une étrange transformation sembla s'opérer dans l'organisme de l'enfant qui darda ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré sur cet aîné consolateur et fraternel, en essuyant son nez de sa manche et sa frimousse de ses mains sales et poussiéreuses. Sa voix fluette se fit entendre en offrant la réponse quémandée :

-Shi...Shinji.

Le fait d'avoir délivré son nom sembla le soulager encore un peu d'avantage et il se terra contre ce grand frère inattendu.

-J'ai peur...Il y a un monstre.

Gen'ichiro releva la tête et se tourna vers son la jeune fille légèrement en retrait :

-Il dit avoir vu un monstre...

Elle haussa les épaules,tandis qu'un sourire arrogant se dessinait sur son visage :

-Law of club and fang ! Si la moindre bête anthropophage montre ses crocs acérés, je lui montrerais de quel bois je me chauffe.

La figure de son compère prit un air affligé et il secoua la tête de dépit :

-La violence ne fait pas tout …

-Peut être, mais il n'empêche que seul les forts survivent .

Le beuglement entendu précédemment coupa court à leur joute verbale et tous se tapirent encore un peu davantage contre le mur. Par habitude devant un danger Tenma se mordit la lèvre,l'hémoglobine avait un goût acre. Malgré qu'elle était d'un naturel lâche et poltron, la prise de risque opérait en elle une fascination morbide. Une ombre déformé, montreuses, effrayante se projeta sur la cloison rocheuse. Ses muscles se raidirent, ses jambes flageolèrent et ses dents claquèrent violemment. Une vague de paroles prononcée plus pour elle même que pour les autres se glissa entre ses lèvres tremblotantes,elle ferma les yeux et nerveusement serra le poing :

-Je ne fuirais pas...Je ne fuirais pas...Je...

Le choc la projeta contre le mur avec une impression de déjà vue, elle glissa contre la parois et s'affala lamentablement sur le carrelage. Elle pouvait sentir l'haleine fétide de la créature et tira sur sa nuque pour avoir un aperçu de l'adversaire qui venait de la balayer comme un fragile fétu de paille. En laissant de coté la fourrure noire qui le recouvrait, ses membres filiformes,ainsi que sa taille son comportement et sa façon de se mouvoir mais surtout la griffe absente sur la patte gauche firent que son image se superposa à celle d'un individu à qui elle pensait avoir faussait compagnie.

-Tu es...

La patte noire appuya sur son estomac et les griffes s'enfoncèrent dans la peau, les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, une gerbe de sang éclaboussa le marbre. La bouche se tordit en un sourire torve :

-Finalement je te retrouve, je t'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas t'échapper.

Elle s'arrêta de parler un instant pour contempler la proie qu'elle tenait entre ses mains puis continua à parler :

-Loi du bâton et des crocs tu disais...Le problème c'est que des crocs tu n'en n'as pas .

Pour ponctuer ses paroles le démon à la toison d'ébène enfonça un peu plus ses griffes dans la chair. Le ton en principe chaleureux,mais cette fois-ci tremblotant, de Gen'ichiro se fit entendre :

-Laisse le partir.

La bête bougea afin de se tourner vers son interlocuteur et sa victime sentit l'appui sur son ventre diminuer légèrement. Malheureusement le répit fut de courte durée et les mâchoires d'acier se fermèrent autour de son cou. :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour viendra quand j'en aurais terminé avec ce misérable insecte.

La pression augmenta,empêchant l'air de passer . Tenma toussota, respira à grande peine tandis que ses poumons prenaient feu. Et la pression augmenta encore, manquant de briser la nuque et de déchirer la carotide.

-Pop Attack !

Ce dieux ex machina inattendu fit reculer le monstre, ses griffes s'arrachèrent de la chair et l'étau se desserra. Quelqu'un la tira en arrière, à l'abri .

Elle aspira une grande lippée d'oxygène pour tenter de reprendre un rythme respiratoire décent et une quinte de toux l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes.

Plusieurs mètres en avant la bataille faisait rage, trois nouvelles créatures ressemblant à des peluches bondissaient dans tous les sens en crachant quelque chose qui ressemblait à des bulle de savon. Ils s'élançaient sur la bête, cherchant à griffer, à mordre, à l'entraver dans ses mouvements; vainement. Malgré la différence de niveau flagrante, ils lançaient un autre offensive, puis une autre; sans s'arrêter, leur élan était caractérisé par une pointe de bravoure ; aussi bien que par une courage suicidaire. Mais aucun membres du trio chimérique n'aurait accepté de reculer, tous les trois étaient des guerriers, des soldats cherchant à protéger leur monde, leur paradis ; cherchant à venir en aide aux enfants avec lesquels ils étaient liés .

L'un des monstres miniatures semblable à un végétale fut frappé par la patte de leur opposant et roula sur le sol, provoquant une réaction rapide de ses partenaires qui coururent vers lui en s'écriant en cœur :

-Tanemon ! Est ce que ça va ?

Le dénommé Tanemon se tourna vers ses coéquipiers, un peluche bleu et une gelée verte avec une protubérance sur la tête :

-Devidramon est un niveau adulte, nous ne sommes pas assez fort pour le vaincre...

L'appendice caudale du dragon des ténèbres percuta le mur, faisant vaciller et basculer la torche qui cogna contre son échine. Un rideau de feu menaçant et grondant comme un fauve le sépara rapidement du reste du groupe, pendant que sa fourrure noircie dégageait une odeur de brûlé et commençait à s'enflammer. Le lézard géant poussa un hurlement et se roula au sol en essayant d'éteindre les flammes qui le consumait. Tous regardait avec un envoûtement malsain, leur antagoniste dévorait par les flammes qui gesticuler sur le sol en poussant des cris de sa voix gutturale. Gen'ichiro fut le plus prompt à réagir, il saisit la bestiole verte dont l'apparence faisait penser à de la confiture .

-Attrapez en un et courez, cria t-il en courant pour s'éloigner du foyer qui gagnait en volume seconde après seconde.

Les bébêtes à l'allure enfantine furent les premiers à réagir, Tanemon sauta dans les bras de Shinji quand Le second atterrit sur la tête de Tenma :

-Je suis Chibimon, ça fait longtemps que je t'attend Tenma.

La jeune fille qui n'arrivait pas à décoller son regard du brasier, hoqueta de surprise, manqua de s'étrangler et s'arrêta net :

-Comment tu connais mon nom ?

Le garçon à la queue de cheval qui s'était soudainement improvisé comme chef de file allongea le bras et l'attrapa par la manche et s'égosilla :

-Plus tard les question !

Les deux autres humains hochèrent la tête et lui emboîtèrent le pas . Le labyrinthe,à l'intérieur duquel ils s'étaient tous les trois égarés, continua en ligne droite sur plusieurs centaines de mètres ; puis s'arrêta brutalement. Une barrière de briques les empêchait d'avancer, les obligeant à faire demi tour. Les enfants fourvoyés se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes, leurs visions glissant du cul de sac à l'endroit ou la fournaise faisait rage, au bout de quelques minutes ils se laissèrent choir sur le sol dépités. Le plus jeune de la bande, qui n'avais pas prononcer un seul syllabe depuis qu'il avait mentionner la présence de Devidramon, entrouvrit la bouche d'une voix plaintive et inquiète :

-On va mourir ?

Ses aînés se tournèrent vers lui, sans rien dire. Ils avaient survécu à de nombreuses épreuves avant d'en arriver là , ils avaient faillit mourir écraser par un train, déchiqueté par un monstre...Mais en ce moment la situation semblait désespérée. Personne ne répondit. Les larmes qui montèrent aux yeux du cadet qui recommença à sangloter, tout d'abord de manière silencieuse, puis il se mit à renifler bruyamment.

-Je ne veux pas mourir, brailla t-il en se jetant à plat ventre et en cognant le carrelage de ses petits poings.

La montre bleu et jaune nouée sur le poignet de Gen se mit à émettre une série de bip sonore, de plus en plus forts et rapprocher. Il la détacha et la regarda dans tous les sens, déconcerté, l'appareil ne présentait aucun bouton pouvant permettre d'interrompre le bruit.

-Il faut appuyer sur l'écran.

C'était la créature perchée sur son épaule qui venait de prononcer la réponse, encore étonner de l'entendre parler, il se contorsionna pour l'apercevoir :

-Merci...euh..

-Gummymon.

Il appuya légèrement le pouce sur le verre, son empreinte digitale se dessina, puis un grésillement se fit entendre, rapidement remplacer par une voix nasillarde :

-Ici Takeshi, vous m'entendez ?

Son interlocuteur regarda l'objet, sans oser prononcer un son, finalement il bafouilla nerveusement :

-Ici Gen'ichiro, je vous entend.

-Bien, combien êtes vous ?

L'adolescent compta mentalement le nombre d'individu présent.

-Nous sommes six.

-Combien d'humain ?

-Trois.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre, puis la voix recommença à nasiller :

-Maintenant je vais vous indiquez comment sortir de cette impasse, vous voyez le mur devant vous, à un endroit c'est un leurre, une illusion. La zone est normalement situé à environ un mètre de hauteur, par contre il bouge tous le temps. Dépêcher vous de le trouver, le temps presse.

Le plus jeune renifla une dernière fois et darda ses yeux humides sur le mur qui lui faisait fasse :

-On va pas mourir ?

La bestiole sur sa tignasse claire tressauta et sauta sur le sol:

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais maintenant du nerf ! Il faut trouver ce passage.

Les trois restèrent mués, commençant à comprendre l'étendu de la situation, ils étaient arrivés par magie dans un endroit inconnu dans lequel ils avaient failli être dévorés par une bête féroce. Néanmoins le premier d'entre eux se leva lentement après un instant de flottement et commença à tâter le mur en silence. Les deux autres le regardaient faire,déconcerté et le regard glissant de leur camarade à la peluche bleutée qui sautillait à coté d'elle. Celle-ci ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à remarquer leur désarroi.

-Nous sommes des monstre digitaux, des digimons si vous préférez, déclara t-il de sa voix fluette et légèrement chantonnante.

-Des monstres digitaux...Répéta l'individu au catogan, tandis qu'il cherchait à comprendre.

La voix sèche et légèrement arrogante de Tenma coupa brusquement sa méditation en lui conseillant de sauver sa peau avant de se soucier de la nature de la faune présente.

Les paumes se posèrent et se reposèrent sur le mur, appuyant sur l'ensemble des endroits qu'elles pouvaient atteindre, Pendant l'incendie grignotait lentement du terrain. Les doigts se glissaient dans l'interstice entre les pierres et les flammes dévoratrice se rapprochaient. Il leur fallait trouver cette fameuse fente, cela devenait une question de minutes...

-Je l'ai trouvé!

Gen'ichiro et Tenma sursautèrent avant de se tourner vers leur cadet, le coéquipier de Gummymon céda au soulagement et laissa tomber un soupire. Le petit trépignait d'impatience et vanter sa découverte en s'agitant, une fois que son excitation fut retombée il tenta de monter dans la cavité. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent au bord et ses pieds se mirent à pédaler dans le vide alors qu'il essayait de se hisser à la force de ses bras, le plus grand lui prêta main forte et le puîné disparu dans le tunnel.

-Les femmes et les enfants en premier, mais maintenant je ne sais pas...Tu veux passer d'abord ?

Un haussement d'épaule et un hochement de tête négatif lui répondirent.

-Non c'est bon, vas-y.

Et l'excavation l'avala à son tour,Tenma se tourna en direction du foyer. Pendant ce temps, le brasier avait poursuivi son ballet mortel et destructeur, accompagné d'une fumée noire et opaque. Un silence épais et morose étouffait l'atmosphère. Chibimon bondit de nouveau sur le crane de sa protégée et murmura d'un ton compatissant :

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, et la dernière fois ce n'était pas de ta faute non plus.

-Tu sais tout n'est ce pas ?

Il hocha silencieusement la tête.

L'animal sous ses pattes grommela quelque chose et rétrograda vers l'alvéole qui s'était déplacée d'un dizaine de centimètres sur la gauche. Ses semelle râpèrent contre le mur,elle attrapa l'extrémité et grimpa à l'intérieur du trou et avança, laissant derrière elle l'impasse factice.

Ses pieds touchèrent le parquet avec un petit bruit et l'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobé au petit groupe. Elle reconnaissait aisément Shinji et Gen qu'elle avait quitté il y a peu de temps. Mais un second trio, composé cette fois-ci d'inconnu,s'offrait à son regard. Le grand brun basané devait sans doute être celui qui leur avait parlé par l'intermédiaire de cette étrange montre, quant aux deux autres...Tenma grimaça, les filles étaient des sources d'ennuis... Elle n'aimait pas l'aura froid qui se dégagé de celle avec cheveux noires attachés et ramenés sur l'arrière du crane et dont les yeux verts la mettaient mal à l'aise. L'autre, avec ses longs cheveux marrons et sa barrette violette, était l'exemple type de l'enfant parfait dont elle se désintéressait totalement.

Takeshi se pencha vers Kenshi et chuchota quelque chose, la jeune fille qui tenait un oisillon entre les mains écarquilla les yeux et prononça timidement :

-Tu devrais t'éloigner du mur...

Son interlocutrice ne chercha pas à comprendre, après tout elle avait bien un jouet vivant perché sur sa caboche alors elle n'était plus à un conseil étrange prés, et fit un pas en avant. C'est ce moment là que choisit le mur pour trembler tel un effet spécial bien réglé, les briques tombèrent sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, découvrant le haut du corps de Devidramon, en partie rongé par le feu. Il y avait toujours cette voix méprisante et hautaine qui la poursuivait depuis le début de la journée...

Ses pupilles s'illuminèrent, tandis que son poing se serrait, cette histoire allait prendre fin ici...

-Tu es avec moi Chibimon ? Il est temps de donner une leçon à ce dragon miteux !

-Je te suis !

Kenshi l'attrapa par le bras :

-Les humains ne sont pas censé se battre, se rôle revient aux digimons.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de Tenma.

-J'ai jamais dit que j'étais sensé, railla t-elle.

Et Tenma lança la première offensive de ce qui devait être une ultime confrontation, se jetant littéralement dans la gueule du loup, arrivée à porté de griffes elle bifurqua brusquement sur la gauche.

Devidramon se dégagea en parti du mur et posa ses pattes avant sur le sol, ses crocs se refermèrent sur la jambe de son assaillant au moment où son point cognait sa mâchoire dans un bruit de phalange entrechoquées . Le démon secoua le corps entre ses crocs comme une poupée de chiffon. Quelqu'un-sans doute Kenshi- laissa échappé un cri. Tenma serra les dents et asséna un second coup sur le museau de la créature. Dans la seconde qui suivie, elle fut projetée en l'air et retomba sur le marbre avec un bruit sourd.

-espèce d'enflure ! maugréa t-elle entre ses dents.

Avec un entêtement rappelant celui de son partenaire, Chibimon s'élança seul à l'assaut de la bête qui faisait une dizaine de fois sa taille. Koromon l'intercepta sur un ordre silencieux de Takeshi, les deux appendices roses qui sortaient de son front s'enroulèrent autour du petit corps bleu. Celui-ci vociféra à son tour :

-Laisse moi y aller, j'ai une revanche à prendre !

Essayant de garder le mieux qu'il pouvait la tête froide, Takeshi analysait la situation. Il estima rapidement que le plus important était de garder saine et sauve l'équipe qu'il avait eu tant de mal à réunir, et pour cela la priorité était d'immobiliser son élément le plus suicidaire.

Il s'essaya sur le dos de Tenma qui, toujours à moitié sonnée, était encore allongée sur le ventre. En sentant un poids sur sa colonne, elle sortit tout d'un coup de sa torpeur et déporta sa colère contre le jeune chef avec peu d'expérience qui essayait d'agir au mieux.

Pendant ce temps, Devidramon s'était complètement dégager du mur. D'un unique mouvement de patte il balaya Tanemon qui s'était interposé pour protéger Shinji. L'enfant couru vers son digimon, et l'entoura de ses bras.

_Est ce que tu vas bien, Tanemon ? murmura t-il.

En arrière plan la bataille faisait rage, tous les partenaires s'essoufflaient en essayant d'atteindre leur cible, en vain. Ses brûlures, au lieu de l'entraver comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, semblaient lui donner une rage suffisante pour écraser tous les obstacles sur son chemin, faisant voler le digimons dans tous les sens sous l'œil impuissant des humains.

-Bon sang vous ne pouvez pas rester là sans rien faire ! tempêta Tenma en essayant toujours de se défaire de l'emprise de son supérieur.

Le dragon se retrouva de nouveau face au benjamin de la bande,dans une manœuvre de protection, Tanemon sauta de ses bras, un coup le ramena sur le sol.

La voix de Gen s'étrangla dans sa gorge :

-Shinji ...

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux dans l'attente du coup fatale,une seconde passa, puis un autre. Lentement il entrouvrit le paupières... une lumière émanait de sa montre et la silhouette de Tanemon était noyé dans un brouillard de données ! Une patte sortit du nuage, suivi d'une seconde, puis une troisième et enfin un quatrième.

-Tanemon shinka...Betamon !

Sous l'effet du choc, Takeshi se releva brutalement, les yeux fixaient sur son propre digivice qui scintillait à son tour. Une lumière inonda le corps de Koromon qui se métamorphosait sous c'est yeux.

-Il évolue, murmura t-il .

La petite boule rosâtre venait de laisser place à un dinosaure jaunâtre dont les dents claquaient férocement.

-Koromon shinka...Agumon !

Le même phénomène se produisait un peu partout, une corne se dessina sur le nez de Chibimon tandis que ses membres s'allongeaient sous les yeux ébahis de Tenma.

-Chibimon shinka...Veemon !

Une demi douzaine de mètres sur la droite, Gen'ichiro contemplait la métamorphose de Gummymon en un chien aux grandes oreilles striées de vert.

-Gummymon shinka...Terriermon !

Au même moment à l'autre bout de la salle, la boule avec une corne que Reiko tenait entre ses mains auparavant se transformer en une créature recouverte en partie d'une épaisse fourrure bleutée.

-Tsunami shinka...Gabumon

L'oisillon de Kenshi finissait au même moment de se changer en un hiboux anthropomorphe.

-Pinamon shinka...Falcomon.

Devidramon recula et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et de colère, c'était impossible...Il n'avait pas prévu de faire face à une évolution de groupe, même si il s'agissait de digimon enfant, leur nombre pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Il recula. Agumon lança l'assaut :

-Baby flame !

Il gonfla ses poumons et une flame rougeâtre s'écrasa contre le torse de son opposant, dans la foulée une nuée d'attaques contraignit leur antagoniste à envisager de prendre la fuite. Il déplia ses ailes et s'envola avec vacarme et fracas dans une pluie de pierre et de poussière qui leur masqua la visibilité.

Takeshi s'essuya les yeux couverts de poudre, releva la tête et plongea son regard vers le ciel étoilé que l'on apercevait par le trou du plafond. Il soupira de soulagement et écarta les bras à l'instar de quelqu'un qui voulait présenter un parc attraction.

-Bienvenues dans le monde digital ! se contenta t-il de dire.


	2. le mandat d'un chef

Disclaimer : les monstres digitaux ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Bandai et de Toei animation.

Chapitre 2 : Le mandat d'un chef.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient quitter le dédale souterrain et étaient ressortis à la lumière du jour, une chaleur étouffante,écrasante,suffocante pesait sur leurs corps et l'air donnait l'impression de pouvoir s'enflammer à tout instant. Agumon avançait en traînant des pieds et en tirant un langue rouge longue de dix centimètres, mais en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur sa gauche il jugea que sa situation n'était pas la plus catastrophique. En effet, Gabumon qui portait constamment sur le dos une épaisse fourrure bleue souffrait bien d'avantage de la température ambiante. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, Betamon se traînait lamentablement sur le sable, en fait les seuls qui s'en tiraient bien étaient Gen et Terriermon, en effet le digimon niché sur la tête de son partenaire déployait ses oreilles et les abritaient tous les deux du soleil .

Un rayon se refléta sur les jumelles de Takeshi, il secoua son pied pour chasser les grains jaunes entre ses orteils.

-Il fait trop chaux, on devrait trouver un endroit où s'abriter.

Il planta ses pieds dans l'étendue sableuse, évalua le panorama du regard et ne répondit pas. Une injection parvint à ses oreilles :

-Tak ! Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre ! On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

-Je suis certain qu'on est proche du point de ralliement.

Kenshi se planta devant lui :

-Ne joue pas au chef ! De plus tu es blessé, alors on s'arrête maintenant !

Takeshi bafouilla quelque chose, il ne résistait jamais longtemps à son amie d'enfance,face à elle il perdait toute sa contenance :

-D'accord si..si tu veux...On se sépare en deux et le premier groupe qui trouve une grotte prévient les autres...Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Il s'arrêta de parler,s'agenouilla et traça ce qui ressemblait vaguement à plan dans le sable.

-Bon si il n'y a pas d'objections je continue; Gen,Shinji et Tenma vous continuerez vers le nord jusqu'à la falaise, il devrait y avoir des grottes. Pendant ce temps, nous autres iront vers l'est pour récupérer les vives qui y ont été dissimulé. En cas de problème vous nous contactez avec vos digivices. Gen, tu dirigeras le deuxième groupe.

Le garçon au cheveux de jais le regarda d'un air sérieux et tapota d'un air discret la poche de son bas.

-Soyez discret, tous le monde est fatigué et affamé, il faut mieux évitez un autre combat, déclara Takeshi.

Pendant une dizaine de secondes personnes ne souffla mot ou ne fit un seul geste tous baignaient dans un état second, leurs pensés accaparées par le flot d'informations qui faisait irruption dans leurs esprits embrumés. Tous avaient encore en tête leur dernier affrontement, et la majorité d'entre eux ne tenait pas à revivre une telle expérience rapidement . Ils n'étaient que des gamins fourvoyés dans un monde hostile.

Tenma se releva et épousseta son pantalon :

-Bon allons y, plus vite on trouvera l'abri, plus vite on pourra s'y reposer.

Une dune s'affaissa un peu plus loin. Il était temps de se mettre en route, chacun lança un dernier regard à l'autre groupe et l'un des trios s'éloigna, disparaissant rapidement au milieu du désert.

Takeshi massa sa gorge endolorie par la soif et étendit sa jambe blessée sur le sol, jetant un coup d'œil à sa cheville enflée.

-Comment tu t'ai fait ça ? questionna Kenshi.

Avant qu'il ne put prononcer une seule syllabe, Agumon répondit à sa place :

-Il a trébuché dans les escaliers en pourchassant Gazimon...Mais maintenant il va m'en vouloir de l'avoir dit, il aime pas être ridicule devant toi.

Il donna une légère tape sur le crane de son coéquipier tandis que ses joues prenaient une couleurs pourpre.

-Tais toi Agumon ! Kenshi normalement c'est toi qui t'occupe de la trousse de secours, passe moi de la pommade et un bandage s'il te plaît.

Elle fouilla pendant un court instant dans son sacs et lui plaça ce qu'il demandait dans les mains.

-Tiens ! Tu vois que je fait correctement mon travail, toi qui avait dit avant que l'on parte dans le Monde Digital que j'allais oublier tous les objets de soins.

Un léger rire le secoua alors qu'il passait le pansement autour de sa jambe.

-C'est juste que ça aurait été embêtant si quelqu'un avait été blessé, mais pour l'instant. ce n'est pas le cas.

-En fait quand j'y pense, Tenma avait la main en sang et une entaille sur le cou, ses blessures risques de s'infecter avec le sable, j'aurais dû m'en occuper avant.

-A son retour tu t'en chargeras, elle survivra jusque là.

-Tu lui a dit qu'un humain ne devait pas combattre un digimon, il...Elle n'avait qu'à t'écouter.

Les deux amis se retournèrent vers Reiko qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Kenshi hocha silencieusement la tête, en se grattant l'arrête du nez. Takeshi avança ses doigts en direction ses lacets pour en faire un boucle, un grognement s'échappa du ventre du petit dinosaure jaune.

-Takeshi, je meurs de faim...se plaignit-il en se massant l'estomac.

Son compagnon de route se redressa et se tourna vers lui,tandis qu'il glissait ses mains dans ses poches pour en ressortir sa paire de jumelle en laissant échapper un soupir.

-Je sais bien, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le chemin dans ce fichu désert.

Un bruit de ventre lui répondit, accentuant son exaspération et la fatigue qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de cette grande étendue sableuse. Il tapa rageusement dans un monticule de sable jaune, les grains s'élevèrent et retombèrent sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière.

-Merde ! Ça fait même pas une journée qu'on est là et on est déjà perdu !

Le vent empli de minuscule cristaux lui piquait les yeux et lui irritait le visage ; il donna un un second coup dans la bosse qui s'affaissa encore un peu plus, des grains s'infiltrèrent dans sa gorge, provoquant une quinte de toux.

-On devrait continuer vers le nord, en utilisant la boussole...On finira bien par trouver quelque chose...

La voix calme de Kenshi fit l'effet d'une accalmie dans la tempête qui se préparait aussi bien dans son esprit que dans l'erg qui les entoure, une fois de plus son impatience avait eu raison de ses résolutions et il a dû s'en remettre à sa cadette...Comme à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait un problème.

Il entama le chemin qui lui restait à parcourir de guerre las, traînant les pieds et maugréant contre son incompétence, quel piètre chef d'équipe il faisait.

Foulais le monde digital lui rappelait à l'esprit sa rencontre avec son partenaire 2 ans auparavant , tel un vieux souvenir qu'il plaisait à se remémorer.

_Une odeur acre d'humidité flottait dans l'air et la pluie traçait un sillon sur les vitres poussiéreuses, Il s'enfonça dans la fauteuil et étouffa un bâillement. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'on lui avait demandé d'attendre ici en lui disant que son père n'en avait plus pour longtemps,toutefois il commençait à trouver le temps long. Des bruits de pas et des bribes de paroles lui parvenait des couloirs de l'organisation,un homme en blouse blanche passa précipitamment devant lui en laissant la porte de la salle d'attente ouverte. L'adolescent jeta un coup d'œil et sans s'en rendre compte avança jusqu'au seuil, il hésita quelque secondes devant cette frontière invisible et fit un premier pas, attiré par le ronronnement d'une étrange cabine. Il passa la tête à l'intérieur, le torse, puis son corps tout entier. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la multitude de bouton lumineux, se contentant de les effleurer. Il appuya légèrement, repassa une troisième en appuyant un peu plus fort, une quatrième puis une cinquième fois...Jusqu'à ce que la porte se referma sur lui. Un choc électrique lui parcouru le corps, la douleur augmenta et lorsqu'elle atteignit son paroxysme, disparue soudainement. Takeshi rouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à retrouver les diodes clignotantes ou les murs nus du bâtiment mais son regard rencontra une étrange forêt remplie de plante dont il n'orrait jamais imaginer l'existence. Et il y avait cette étrange bestiole, accroché à lui malgré son absence de bras et de jambe. _

_-Lâche moi !_

_Il tira dessus, secoua énergétiquement sa jambe mais elle resta accrochait en produisant un bruit de bouche, comme un nourrisson. _

_-Ta...Ke...Shi , prononça t-elle difficilement d'une voix faible et scandée._

_-Tu...Tu parle ! s'écria le jeune garçon en bondissant en arrière._

_-Je t'attendais..._

_Alors qu'une foule de question s'invitaient dans son esprit, le souffle générait par les battements d'ailes d'un insecte géant l'envoya au sol. Le monstre rouge se posa sur la cime d'un arbre et fit claquer ses pinces en dardant ses yeux sur lui. Il rampa pour se cacher derrière un tronc et plaça une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri._

_Le son d'un broyage lui fit tordre le coup pour apercevoir sa protection cisaillée juste au dessus de sa tête ,instinctivement il roula sur le sol pour éviter la chute de l'immense morceau de bois. Il hurla...Et la peur au ventre il se releva et s'élança en courant en direction du premier abri de fortune disponible, les ronces s'accrochait à son visage, à ses bras et à son pantalon et il lui semblait entendre à chaque instant le bruit des pinces qui se refermait dans son dos. _

_-Takeshi arrête toi !_

_Entendant la voix de son père il arrêta subitement sa course, cherchant l'origine de ce protecteur pour courir à sa rencontre. _

_-P'pa ! J'ai été attaqué par un monstre !_

_Son père se tenait debout face à lui, le corps parcourus de spasmes, la tête entre les mains. _

_-P'pa qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?_

_Silencieusement l'adulte ouvrit les yeux, dardant sur sa progéniture un regard glacial, lourd de reproche._

_Il glissa la main dans la poche droite de son pantalon, un faisceau lumineux heurta la créature en laissant échapper une odeur de brûler, elle poussa un cri inhumain et s'envola brusquement dans la direction opposée._

_-Qu'est ce que c'était ?_

_Une main gantée se posa sur son épaule. Le jeune garçon fit volte-face, derrière lui se tenait un second individu portant l'uniforme de la société, des lunettes aux verres épais cachaient ses pupilles et un barbe de plusieurs jours recouvrait le bas de son visage. Un masque filtrait l'air qu'il inspirait. _

_-Un digimon, cela signifie que le portail à fonctionné,ne soyez pas trop sévère avec votre fils, il est curieux c'est normal à son age. De plus observez le attentivement ..._

_Son paternel l'attrapa par le bras,et commença à l'observait avec attention, puis soudainement la réponse sembla se dévoiler à son esprit torturé._

_-Je vois...Le système ne l'a pas rejeté,constata t-il d'une voix monotone_

_-Le jeune Takeshi pourrait être utile pour le projet _

_L'adolescent réduit au rang de simple cobaye tenta de soutirer des informations aux deux adultes qui l'accompagnait, essayant tous les moyens qui lui venait en tête pour glaner quelques renseignements. Ce fut rapidement le retour dans le monde réel, avec tout ce que le passage avait de désagréable. Machinalement il lança un rapide coup d'œil en direction de son épaule,là où l'animal parlant avait trouvé refuge. Il avait disparu._

_-Tu as perdu quelque chose ? demanda le collègue de son tuteur qui remontait ses lunettes noires sur l'arête de son nez._

_-Non, rien du tout._

_-Bien, dans ce cas cela ne te dérange pas de me suivre, j'aimerais procédé à quelques testes. _

_L'adolescent emboîta le pas du scientifique, le suivant à travers les couloirs blancs du bâtiment jusqu'au moment où ils atteignirent tous les deux une petite pièce faiblement meublée. Il prit place sur une chaise, attendant la suite des événements, regardant du coin de l'œil son, accompagnateur qui farfouillait dans l'armoire à la recherche de matériel médical. __Au bout d'une demi dizaine de minutes, il ressortit finalement la tête du placard, un appareil pour mesurer la tension artérielle entre les mains et s'approcha de lui, il plaça une partie de l'objet autour du bras de son sujet et garda l'autre entre ses doigts. Takeshi sentit  
>la bande sur sa peau se comprimait pendants une vingtaine de secondes avant qu'on ne lui retire. L'adulte retourna vers lui une seringue en se possession, le plus jeune tendit son bras et ferma les yeux en attendant que l'aiguille transperce son derme. Une sensation désagréable lui parcouru le corps lorsque la seringue se planta et se retira de ses veines,un goutte rouge coula et dessina un léger sillon sur son épiderme.<br>Un hurlement monstrueux s'éleva du fond du couloir, derrière deux portes immenses à la peintures écaillés, le bruit tumultueux parvient rapidement à attiré son attention, le rendant par la même occasion hermétique au monde qui l'entourait.  
>-Takeshi tu m'écoutes ? Takeshi...<em>Tak !

Une immense barrière de pierres, un gigantesque mur de roche leur barrait la route, tranchait leur champ de vision et obscurcissait le ciel. Face à eux ce se dressait une barrière de falaise abrupt, fissuré,gargantuesque qui les empêchait d'avance. On entendait un grondement au loin. Kenshi fit machinalement traîner ses doigts sur la paroi rugueuse, avant de s'y adosser.

-Que fait on ? On est perdu c'est certain

-Y a qu'à faire demi-tour, hasarda Reiko

Gabumon se laissa tomber dans le sable chaud, très vite imité par Falcomon et Agumon. Le reptile à fourrure se tourna vers le reste du groupuscule :

-Vous pensez que les autres s'en sorte mieux ?

Le grondement semblait plus distinct, plus proche, beaucoup plus proche. Une ombre, les survolas, et commença à leur tourner autour. Le bruit de pas s'intensifia puis s'arrêta net alors l'oiseau descendait en piquet vers eux.

Ses ailes blanches fouettèrent l'air dans un claquement sonore, son appendice caudal se balançait rapidement de gauche à droite et ses serres se mirent à gratter frénétiquement le sol. Il darda son regard sur le petit en groupe, en s'attardant sur chaque humain.

-Que faites vous ici ! s'indigna t-il, nous ne voulons pas de vous!

-Mais...

-Quittez notre monde!

Takeshi se leva brusquement, en serrant son digivice et se tourna vers le second membre du duo :

-Agumon ! Montre lui ce que tu sais faire ! Personnes n'a le droit de nous chassez !

Kenshi le tira brusquement en arrière.

-Arrête ! Agumon n'est pas capable de vaincre cet Hyppogryphomon.

Mais Takeshi était un meneur inexpérimenté dont les décisions n'étaient pas le fruit d'une habile réflexion, il était l'esclave de ses émotions, le pantin de son impulsivité.

Une boule de feu heurte le flan du griffon, roussissant la chair, inscrivant son impact sur le plumage blanc et déjà le museau jaune s'illumine de nouveau, éclair rouge entre les dents, éclair qui s'écrasa sur le roc. La cible a disparu.

-Attention !

-Sonic Voice ...

La voix était calme, monotone saccadé alors que l'attaque déchira l'espace, lézarde les éléments. L'onde de choc projetta le petit corps contre la façade, dans la foulée une serre aiguisée écrasa la gorge et resserra lentement son emprise.

-Ta...Ke...Shi...

un torrent de pensée inonda son esprit, ses pensées elle-même se brisèrent dans son crane comme les vagues sur l'écueil. Le digivice tomba doucement de sa paume, et atterrit silencieusement à terre. Takeshi regarda l'hippogriffe resserrait encore d'avantage sa prise,écrasant encore un peu plus la trachée.

-arrêtez...arrêtez...ARRETEZ ! LAISSEZ LE ! tempêta t-il

Le temps sembla se suspendre, un silence mortuaire prit immédiatement possession des lieux. Il répéta de manière presque inaudible :

-Laissez le...

Hyppogryphomon relâcha son opposant qui glissa le long de la paroi, son ami se rua vers lui alors que des ombres qui se précisait sous le soleil flamboyant encerclait complètement la cuvette, se tenait sur chaque millimètres de la falaise, épiant leurs moindres faits et gestes. Une silhouette d'un taille imposante se dégagea lentement de la masse grouillante, elle sortit une patte écaillée, puis une seconde, elle aussi recouverte d'une multitude d'écailles noires, le reste du corps se dessina à son tour jusqu'à laisser apparaître une tête reptilienne. Le dragon laissa son regard glissait sur la scène qui se déroulait plus bas, dévisageant pendant plusieurs secondes le digimon au digimon couvert d'un plumage blanc qui dépliait nerveusement ses ailes. Le petit groupe se resserra. La voix tonitruante résonna :

-Que ce passe t-il ici Hyppogryphomon

* * *

><p>Pour le reste du groupe la situation n'était pas non plus des plus formidables, si pour l'instant ils n'étaient encore tombés sur aucun guet-apens une immense lassitude avait tout de même fini par les envahir. Shinji faisait machinalement glisser sa main sur le sable, dessinant des arabesques du bout des doigts, tandis que ses aînés essayaient désespérément de joindre le reste de l'équipe.<br>-Fichtre !  
>Tenma shoota rageusement dans une pierre et l'envoya valdinguer contre le cactus verdâtre qui surplombait la scène et dans la foulée se mit à faire les cents pas en donnant régulièrement des coups de pieds dans les irrégularités du terrain qu'elle rencontrait. Gen essuya son visage couvert de poussière et de sueur observa du coin de l'œil son amie dont l'activité soudaine commençait à l'épuiser.<br>- Calme-toi…Si ils ne répondent pas c'est parce qu'il y a une explication logique.  
>-On est arrivé je ne sais comment dans un univers inconnu rempli de bestioles bizarroïdes qui se transforment et tu parle de logique.<br>Veemon qui s'était assoupie à l'ombre du végétal épineux s'écria d'une voix pâteuse :  
>-Vous n'êtes pas dans un univers inconnu vous êtes dans le Digital World !<br>Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de son interlocutrice  
>-Cela me fait une belle jambe. Mais pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi avons-nous été choisis ?<br>Seul le silence lui répondit et son agitation se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, elle s'adossa à un rocher les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Néanmoins des peurs enfantines s'étaient réveillé en Shinji qui-se tordant nerveusement les doigts- murmura d'une voix craintive :  
>-Et s'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? Et s'ils ont été attaqués ou fait prisonnier ?<br>Son digimon lui sauta dans les bras en déglutissant, le corps parcouru de frisson des griffes à la crête dorsale.  
>-On devrait plutôt s'inquiéter pour nous.<br>En effet, une ombre monstrueuse se profilait à l'horizon en sortant et détruisit le calme précaire qui avait doucement fini par s'installer. La créature s'arrêta un instant, se tourna vers eux et fit férocement claqué ses mandibules. Ses ailes transparentes se mirent à vrombir.  
>-Peut être que si on se persuade qu'on est des chaises, il se désintéressera de nous, proposa Gen'Ichiro.<br>Mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre son plan fantaisiste à exécution, l'insecte carmin décolla et se jeta sur eux dans un vrombissement sonore. Une bourrasque les balaya et fit courber la plante grasse et épineuse qui observait les lieux avec la dignité qui caractérisait les végétaux.  
>Alors que les méninges de l'adolescent s'activaient dans la perspective d'une solution qui pourrait les sortir de ce mauvais pas, une nuée de flèche s'abattît avec vacarme et fracas.<p>

* * *

><p>Takeshi jaugea du regard la foule qui s'activait dans une coordination qu'elle était la seule à connaître. Agumon rentra prudemment un antre avec une timidité qu'il ne lui allait guère, l'instant d'après il en était chasser avec une violence inattendue. Un rire guttural résonna et le duo se tourna vers le dinosaure noir qui les accompagnait.<br>-Pourquoi nous montrait tous ça Blackgrowlmon ? Je croyais que vous ne faisiez pas confiance aux humains.  
>Leur guide regagna soudainement le sérieux que demandait son rang :<br>-Ce n'est pas les humains en eux même que je n'apprécie pas mais je sais que leur venue dans ce monde est source de désagréments bien qu'ils soient parés des meilleures intentions. Mais il est vrai que beaucoup de digimon n'apprécie pas les humains surtout après le dernier incident, Vous avez été envoyé pour réparer les dégâts n'est ce pas ? Si je vous montre tous cela c'est pour faire comprendre que je vous demande de quitter les lieux pour les protéger. D'ailleurs Agumon devrait éviter de mettre les pattes dans la pouponnière.  
>Takeshi baissa honteusement la tête, le maître des lieux avait vu juste sur la raison de leur venu mais le scénario ne se déroulait pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait prévu.<p>

-La patrouille sud les a retrouvé !

Tandis que Agumon posait une patte pataude sur son crane endolori, Kenshi venait vers lui en courant, Falcomon sur ses talons.

Soulager, le jeune meneur s'essuya le front avec sa manche maculée de terre, un léger sourire apparu sur son visage.

-Espèce d'idiot !

Son sourire s'effaça et il maugréa quelques paroles inaudibles, interrompues aussitôt par le regard désapprobateur qu'on lui lança.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Non ne dit rien, Je n'ai ni l'envie, ni le temps de t'écouter, maintenant suis moi, il nous faut rejoindre les autres.

Le dragon noir hocha la tête en silence.

Et Takeshi lui emboîta le pas, râlant avec véhémence au début, puis bougonnant pour la forme à la fin. La ville de Yoake s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, longeant la falaise abrupte qui les avait stoppés il y a quelques heures. La plupart des maisonnettes étaient faites d'une roche grisâtres, collées les unes aux autres de chaque cotés des grandes avenues qu'ils sillonnaient. La place principale résonné des rires cristallins de petits groupes d'enfants occupées à se pourchasser et à courir après un ballon. La balle glissa et butta contre ses pieds, le jeune ramassa la sphère de cuir et la tendis à un petit digimon ressemblant à un oiseau rouge et blanc. Le Hawkmon se saisit furtivement de la balle avant de se sauver en courant, le reste de la bande se dissipa rapidement, laissant derrière elle une place déserte et silencieuse. Seul le bruit de leur pas qui retentissaient sur les pavés se faisait entendre. Un bâtiment qui pouvait s'apparenter à une ambassade avait été construite sur l'épicentre de la bourgade. Deux gardes surveillant l'entrée les dévisagea pendant de longues secondes avant de les laisser passer. Un halle immense, vide, parsemé de quelques fauteuils les accueilli. Dans un coin, le reste du groupuscule avait prit place sur certain d'entre eux.

Takeshi s'avança vers eux et les salua d'une main :

-Salut tout le monde...

-Un monstre nous as attaqué ! s'écria Shinji en se levant avec fracas, un insecte géant avec des pinces géantes...

Le reste du groupe fut moins conciliant :

-Pourquoi on ne peut pas faire un pas sans se faire agresser par un monstre sanguinaire !

-Comment as tu pu te tromper dans les destinations, tu te rend comptes que tu as mis tout le monde en danger.

Il tenta d'apaiser la tollé générale, haussa le ton à son tour...Un bruit strident leur vrilla les oreilles. Kenshi retira le sifflet de ses lèvres.

-Calmez vous maintenant, ordonna t-elle, ce n' est pas le moment de nous divisé, la situation est assez tendue comme ça,,,au cas où vous l'aurez pas remarquez nous sommes retenues en captivité dans une ville remplie de digimons qui sont près à nous faire la peau juste parce que nous sommes des humains.

Takeshi frotta ses oreilles endolories, essayant en vain de réfléchir, mais un torrent de pensées inondait son esprit. Lentement ses idées se dissipèrent, ne laissant que du blanc dans son esprit. Le son d'une sirène se fit entendre.

-Le kuwagamon de tout à l'heure a du s'approcher du village, murmura Gen.

Le déclic se fit.

-Je sais ! s'exclama Takeshi en frappant dans sa paume, si on le vaincs, peut être qu'ils nous ferons confiances ensuite .

-Tu es fou, s'insurgea le tamers au digivice violet et blanc.

-Viens avec moi et fais moi confiance, je te promet que tout ira bien.

Il l'attrapa tendrement par le bras en l'attirant vers lui.

-S'il te plaît...Kenshi...

Elle se dégagea de son emprise en silence, Takeshi sentit un pincement lui serré la poitrine, au final elle ne croyait pas en lui, pourtant il faisait de son mieux.

-Bon tu viens ?

La jeune fille se tenait près de l'encadrement de la porte, Falcomon trépignait d'impatience à ses cotés. L'adolescent sentit un sourire illuminé sa figure et son cœur rata un battement . Agumon et son coéquipier s'élancèrent vers eux le sourire aux lèvres, l'ouverture les fit disparaître dans une éblouissante lumière.

La petite bourgade était secouée d'une violente agitation, de part et d'autre une multitudes de guerriers s'affairaient, courant d'un endroit à un autre en portant des armes ou en criant des ordres. Un Lynxmon passa en trombe près d'eux, le quatuor se colla contre le mur en tentant de retenir son souffle. Le stress, et l'adrénaline et le stress se manifestèrent sous forme de sous rire qu'ils essayèrent de réprimer.

-Il est pas passez loin, railla Agumon.

-C'est vrai, rigola Falcomon.

Tant bien que mal ils parvinrent près des grandes portes battantes qu'on s'efforçait de fermer. Une dizaine de digimons pesaient de tous leur poids sur les lourds et imposant morceau de bois. Lentement les portes se mirent à coulisser, bougeant millimètres par millimètres. Entraîné par leur élan, les deux portique se mirent à glisser de plus en plus vite...Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne se referment complètement, les empêchant d'accéder au désert par la même occasion.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, demanda Kenshi en avançant avec prudence.

-On joue le tout pour le tout et on y va, lui répondit son allié.

Ils sortirent brusquement de la cachette précaire dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugier, jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours avant de s'élancer, le ventre tordu par l'appréhension. Le claquement des semelles sur le sol attira rapidement l'attention d'un Kentarumon qui couru vers eux en martelant le seul de ses sabots. Takeshi accéléra l'allure, laissant derrière lui un Agumon au geste maladroit qui tenait péniblement de maintenir l'allure. Falcomon les survolas en pépiant :

-Dépêchez vous !

L'adolescent attrapa le petit reptile par le bras et s'élança tête en avant. Les portes claquèrent dans son dos.

Une dune jaunâtre s'affaissa en dévoilant l'insecte borne qui fit claquer ses mandibules. Instinctivement les deux humains se mirent à couvert pendant que leurs compagnons donnaient l'assaut. Un vrombissement se fit entendre et le scarabée se jeta sur eux, Takeshi ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les entrouvrit, il remarqua ce qui avait troublé le coléoptère, Falcomon voletait autour de la tête du monstres qui essayait de saisir l'oiseau pour le broyer entre ses mâchoires. Le bougre plongea, noyant son bec dans un jet de sang noir qui se déversa sur le sol. Le Kuwagon laissa échapper un rugissement et tourna vers eux son regard mort, guidé par l'odeur de sa transpiration et de sa peur. Il battit furieusement des ailes.

Falcomon continuait de tournailler autour de l'énorme bête en décrivant des cercles, et continua de donner quelques coups de bec sur la carapace d'un rouge éclatant. Les corne de son adversaire fendirent l'air et l'envoya valser contre son compère qui le secondait en donnant de vigoureux coups de griffes.

Takeshi sentit un frisson glisser sur son échine, les pinces aiguisée s'abattirent sur lui dans un but funeste. Dans un élan de protection dérisoire, le garçon interposa entre son corps et la bête le frêle bâton qui venait de rencontrer ses mains. Il pouvait sentir l'haleine fétide du monstre sur son visage.

La branche se coupa net, scier en deux comme un simple fétu de paille. Reiko cria.

Le kuwagamon fit vibrer ses ailes transparentes. Takeshi s'enfonça un peu plus dans le sable chaud et accueillant.

Une ombre majestueuse les survolas en dessinant des ornements dans la voûte céleste, tel un ange porteur de délivrance. L'oiseau au ailes d'un blanc immaculées avait de quelques chose de familier dans la façon dont il se faisait maître des courants aériens...

Agumon se lança à l'assaut du mastodonte dont il tenta de lacérer la carapace. Son crane frappa le flanc

cuirassé, Takeshi profita d'un moment d'inattention pour effectuer une roulade et se dégager des tenailles meurtrières.

-Attrape ça !

Un objet en forme de pierre tomba des serres Hyppogryphomon qui reprit son ascension. La sphère roula à ses pieds, dévalant la terrasse sableuse où ils se trouvaient pour s'arrêter au bord du précipice...Derrière le monstre. Un coup sonna Agumon qui recula en titubant.

Ses lèvres récitèrent une litanie, serra les dents et plongea entre les pattes du monstre. Il ferma les yeux dans la perspective des crochet coupant sa chair...Son corps élancé glissa sur le sol ardent et il rouvrit les yeux, le monstre était derrière lui.

Les jambes de Takeshi se détendirent est il bondit sur ses pieds. Une secousse ébranla la falaise et sa jambe gauche rencontra le vide, entraînant sa jumelle dans la chute.

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la terre aride avec l'énergie du désespoir.

-Takeshi à l'aide !

La voix d'Agumon lui vrilla les tympans,il commençait à lâcher prise. Son digivice s'illumina et un faisceau lumineux sortit de l'œuf, l'atteignant en plein cœur. La lumière mauve avait quelque chose de chaleureux,d'apaisant. Des mots se gravèrent dans son esprit, les dires lui sembla aussi naturel que de respirer.

-Digimental up ! clama t-il.

La voix de son partenaire fit écho à la sienne :

-Agumon armor shinka...Allomon !

Le corps du petit monstre se brouilla dans un nuage de données, sa taille se décupla et un rugissement gutturale sortit de sa gorge. Agumon s'était mué en puissant digimon à l'allure reptilienne,au corps bleuté strié de rouge. Il fit un pas en direction du kuwagamon qui claquait les mandibules de frustration, le sol trembla sous ses pattes. Les deux géants s'entrechoquèrent, chacun tentant de dominer l'autre. Allomon donna un vigoureux coup de museau, les pinces claquèrent à proximité de son œil. Il frappa une seconde fois, ses griffes acérées lacérèrent le ventre à découvert.

Les mandibules en quête de sang l'atteignirent au milieu du ventre, le renversant. L'insecte rougeâtre émit un grésillement de contentement et donna un second coup. Le dinosaure bleuté bloqua l'attaque avec ses pattes arrières et répliqua violemment, faisant voler l'énorme insecte qui dégringola la pente abrupte.

Allomon s'effondra de fatigue, son corps épuisé repris sa forme enfantine.

-Je l'ai eu ! se vanta t-il avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Takeshi fit un pas prudent en direction du précipice, plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas l'effroyable

insecte,étendu sur le dos, battait furieusement des pattes. Déjà il commençait à se décomposer. Une bourrasque l'emporta dans un nuage de sable.

Ils avaient gagnés.


	3. Chemin du monstre, chemin du guerrier

Disclaimer : les monstres digitaux ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Bandai et de Toei animation(oui c'est le meme disclaimer que pour les autres chapitre, ce n'est pas du tout originale je sais).

Chapitre 3 : Chemin du monstre, chemin du guerrier.

Un arôme enivrant émanait des fûts, Gabumon s'approcha pour humer la délicieuse odeur. Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Reiko.

-Je ne te connaissait pas cet intérêt pour le vin Gab, plaisanta t-elle.

-Mais non...C'est juste que...J'aime bien l'odeur, répondit il avec un sourire coupable.

Elle leva la tête, un liquide verdâtre et peu ragoutant suintait du plafond en s'écrasant sur le sol à intervalle régulier. Elle esquiva une flaque malodorante en grimaçant, Gabumon avait raison après tout, l'odeur de l'alcool restait la plus supportable.

Reiko tira sur sa manche raide de saleté qui lui collait à la peau, et se demanda si elle pourrait entreprendre une lessive. La chaleur de la cave pesait sur ses épaules avec un poids accablant et elle se surprit à gratter machinalement la boue séchée sur ses mains avec une ardeur maladive. La jeune tamers s'en remit entièrement à son agilité pour éviter un pas malheureux au milieu de la substance visqueuse et laissa son attention divaguer, rêvant de gants de toilettes savonneux et de l'eau chaude ruisselant sur sa peau.

La température était exceptionnelle même pour ce petit coin de sable et Reiko s'enfonça d'avantage dans ses songes de propreté.

Un bruit de pas la tira de ce monde onirique dans lequel elle s'était plongée avec délectation et elle eut juste le temps de réceptionner maladroitement son digimon apeuré dans ses bras. Il posa sa truffe froide contre son épaule,en tremblant,en resserrant l'étreinte.

-Une monstre à essayé de m'attaquer, il se cache là, dans l'obscurité.

Elle tapota machinalement la fourrure soyeuse sans prêtez une grande attention à ce qu'on lui disait.

-Il y a un monstre je te dis !

Elle sursauta.

-Mais toi même n'es tu pas un monstre ?

-Un monstre avec des dents pointues et de longue griffe, s'énerva t-il en sautant sur le sol.

Reiko se massa les tempes, tel une mère fatigué devant l'effervescence de ses enfants. Une silhouette se détacha du mur.

-Imagine une bête au croc acérée...Elle te traque, tu tentes de fuir, mais tu continues de son sentir son souffle sur tes talons. Lorsque tu pense lui avoir échapper, elle se glisse dans ton ombre et te bondis dessus, en t'égorgeant d'un coup de griffes. Tu n'es pas encore mort qu'elle commence déjà à dévorer tes entrailles...

La jeune fille sentit Gabumon serrer sa jambe en tremblant d'effroi, le petit digimon à fourrure claquait des dents, les yeux fixés sur l'humain qui avança vers eux, un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres. Reiko lança un regard froid à l'adolescente qui venait de sortir de l'ombre. Une forme sombre tapie dans le noir se jeta brusquement sur le petit digimon, Veemon et Gabumon roulèrent sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière en bousculant la personne la plus proche. Reiko se se rattrapa à sa cadette, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Elle eut le souffle le coupé quand son dos claqua contre la terre brunâtre et que le corps de la plus jeune retomba sur le sien. Elle entendit la respiration de sa camarade s'accélérer,tandis que son propre rythme cardiaque s'affolait. Une teinte carminée colora le visage de Tenma. Puis après quelques instants de flottement le temps sembla reprendre son cours, et elles se séparèrent subitement.

Reiko rabattit sa jupe sur ses jambes et regarda d'un air dégoûté la mélasse verdâtre qui perlait à son coude. Une pulsation enfla dans son cerveau, attisée par la fatigue et l'exaspération de ses derniers jours.

Elle saisit sa camarade par le col et laissa échapper la frustration accumulé.

-Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de vous deux, vous ne pouvez pas rester à votre place comme tout le monde...

Son interlocutrice fixait la torche accrochée au mur, envoûtée par le balancement de la flamme

-...Toi et ton stupide lézard...

Un bref éclat s'illumina dans le regard de Tenma et Reiko sut qu'elle avait touché un corde sensible.

-Mon stupide lézard comme tu dis, ne se camoufle pas derrière une fourrure malodorante.

Piquée au vif à son tour, l'aînée haussa d'un ton. En retrait les deux digimons qui s'étaient déjà pardonnés cette farce emplie de gaucherie se lancèrent un regard désolé .Tenma monta d'un diapason.

-Au moins Veemon ne se camoufle pas derrière une fourrure malodorante.

-Évidemment, ton immense stupidité lui fait de l'ombre !

Sa rivale serra le poing jusqu'à ce que les jointures en deviennes blanches. Gabumon et Veemon qui commençaient à s'habituer à la relation tumultueuse qui opposait leurs tamers s'empressèrent d'intervenir

-Ne vous battez pas...

-On est sensé être une équipe...

Reiko relâcha le col à contre cœur.

-Une équipe...mais avec des alliés comme vous pas besoin d'ennemis.

Tenma qui massait sa gorge endolorie lui jeta un regard en coin, le regard mauvais, les nerfs à vifs.

-Vous ne valez pas mieux que nous...Malgré tes grands airs, Gabumon n'est pas capable de changer de forme.

Son interlocutrice la regarda un instant sans rien dire, un sourire torve prenant lentement place au coin des lèvres, les yeux brillants d'un éclat pernicieux.

-Bien dans ce cas voyons voir lequel de nos digimon évoluera en premier, tu n'a qu'à considérer cela comme un défi.

-Je relève ton défi, quand je reviendrais Veemon sera devenu imbattable, clama Tenma en lui avec un regard dédaigneux, viens Veemon nous y allons.

Le petit lézard, une expression confuse sur le visage, s'approcha du gamin farouche qu'il était sensé protéger, il se tourna vers son camarade à fourrure et sans un mot quitta la cave à son tour.

-Sa fierté va la tuer, elle ne survivra pas un journée dehors, prononça Reiko en regardant la trappe entrouverte.

La petite créature leva des yeux larmoyants vers elle,

-Reiko...

-Non je ne la rattraperais pas ! Pas la peine de demander.

-Mais …

-Non !

Rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à ce groupe avec lequel elle était contraint de cohabiter. Takeshi était un piètre leader, Shinji n'était rien d'autre qu'un gamin pleurnichard, Gen était un idiot qui souriait en toute circonstance, Kenshi ne faisait que de suivre son cher Takeshi et Tenma...Reiko étouffa un juron.

La trappe se referma derrière elle dans un claquement. Il faisait toujours aussi, le soleil brillait toujours aussi chaudement, l'air était toujours aussi irrespirable accentuant ainsi l'aspect irréel des lieux. Tous semblait issu d'un rêve...Hyppogryphomon qui venait de finir sa patrouille atterri dans un bruissement d'ailes en soulevant un nuage de poussière sur le toit d'une bâtisse. Malgré leur autorisation de circuler librement dans les rues de Yoake, elle n'était pas très à l'aise devant le sous-chef si hostile aux humains, Reiko eu un sourire crispé...Il ne désobéirait pas aux directives de Blackgrowlmon...Elle tenta de se le persuader.

-Quelque chose semble vous préoccupez .

Une goutte de sueur glissa sur son front alors que les prunelles jaunes semblait la sonder, si seulement Gabumon était là, elle regretter de l'avoir laissé en arrière,toutefois que pourrait il faire de toute façon ?

-Non...Tout va bien...

C'était faux mais que pouvais elle dire ?Qu'elle était exaspérée par ce fichu sable qui lui collait à la peau, il aurait trouvé cela stupide. Qu'elle ne supportait pas son équipe, personne ne l'obligeait à rester avec, l'espace d'un instant elle pensa délaisser à son tour les murs rassurants de la ville, néanmoins le souvenir des crocs aiguisés de Devidramon la dissuada rapidement.

-Si vous le dites...Enfin, je ne comprendrais jamais les humains, ce sont des êtres si compliqués.

-Moins que les digimons !

Elle se mordit la langue, persuadée d'en avoir trop dit, maudissant sa spontanéité elle se promit de tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parlez la prochaine fois.

-Vous le pensez vraiment ? d demanda le digimon volant en se penchant en avant .

-Les humains ne se transforment pas eux, répondit-elle en repensant à la transformation de Tsunomon en Gabumon.

-Ainsi, la digivolution vous perturbe tant que ça...

Elle hocha la tête.

-...Malheureusement je ne peux vous en dire plus à ce sujet, elle reste l'un des grands mystères de ce monde, néanmoins il semblerait que vous, les humains, ayez un rôle à y jouer.

-Comment cela ?

-Grâce à ce petit appareil que vous portez...Ce digivice...

Il souleva ses ailes immaculées, dévoilant une cicatrice sur toute la longueur du dos.

-J'ai rencontré tes semblables la première fois lorsque je n'était qu'un Piyomon, et autant te dire que je n'en garde pas un très bon souvenir.

En un battement il se retrouva face à elle, Reiko était persuadé que le griffon empli de rancœur allait finalement transcendez les ordres qu'on lui avait donné, qu'il l'attaquerait d'un instant à l'autre...

Palmon sortit en trombe de la pouponnière, un sourire radieux sur la figure, tenant un Ketomon entre ses bras.

-Venait voir, ce petit vient d'éclore.

Reiko qui s'approcha pour voir le nouveau-né laissa échappez un soupir de soulagement, le bébé la regarda avec ses grands yeux en faisant des bulles de salive. Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, le digimon plante lui plaça le Ketomon entre les mains.

-J'ai des choses à faire, pourrez tu le surveiller pour moi ?

Palmon avait employez un ton qui l'interdisait de refuser, la question n'était qu'une formalité, elle avait prévu de lui confier le loupiot dès qu'elle l'avait aperçut dans la rue.

-Mais je...J'avais prévu de …

Le regard du petit digimon vert lui fit comprendre que le refus était inenvisageable et eu raison d'elle.

-Bon d'accord...

Reiko,un air dépité sur le visage, regarda Palmon s'éloigner avec la sensation d'avoir été dupé,pendant son temps Ketomon continuait de faire des bulles de salive en produisant de petit bruit de gorge.

-Qu'il est mignon.

En entendant Gabumon qui venait de la rejoindre une flopée d'insulte défila dans son esprit, toutefois, par soucis de bienséance elle s'empêcha de les laisser franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, à la place elle eut une fois de plus un sourire crispé. Ketomon avait beau être si mignon, cela lui faisait une belle jambe et ne réglait aucun de ses problèmes. Le nouveau né, pris de fatigue, bailla et se contorsionna, cherchant une position plus confortable pour s'endormir.

-Vous devriez peut être l'emmener se reposer à l'hôtel.

Sentant la présence de Hyppogryphomon dans son dos Reiko se retourna brusquement, la main posée sur le digivice dans sa poche. La fâcheuse habitude que tout le monde semblait avoir pris,de surgir dans son dos,allait finir par la tuer, finalement c'était elle qui aurait du fuir dans le désert. Mais à la place elle préféra opiner en hochant la tête et en profita pour s'éclipser, suivi de Gabumon.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient fait une halte dans leur périple et occupaient plusieurs chambres de l'hôtel où on avait cherché à les retenir lors de leur arrivée. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, l'antipathie de leurs hôtes digitales déclinais lentement. Néanmoins, en traversant les rues bondées elle pouvaient encore sentir dans son dos les regards accusateurs et embarrassés qu'on lui lançait.

Elle distingua une pancarte brisé au sol sur laquelle la peinture écaillée formait le mot ambassade et soupira, Takeshi devait sûrement être entrain de raconter une fois de plus sa superbe bataille avec moult détailles épiques, elle en était persuadée.

Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent du hall.

-Alors à ce moment là, je me suis élancé entre les pattes du monstres pour récupérer le digimental de la détermination..

-Je sais! J'étais là au cas où tu aurais oublier. laissa échapper Kenshi qui commençait à être fatigué par le récit des exploits héroïques de son ami.

Shinji jouait aux échecs, couché sur le ventre, avec Betamon. Le garçonnet n'avait à première vue,pas assimiler les règles et son partenaire de jeu tenait difficilement les pions entre ses nageoires, rendant la situation cocasse.

Ketomon dont le ventre commençait à gargouiller laissa un échapper un petit couinement, la plupart des regards bifurquèrent subitement dans sa direction,stoppant net les conversations en cours.

Kenshi arracha le petit des bras de Reiko, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

-Oh le joli petiot ! Il est de toi ? lui demanda t-elle en plaisantant.

Son interlocutrice la contempla quelques instants d'un air blasé avant de répondre sèchement.

-Aucune chance.

Le plus jeune qui venait de relever la tête de son échiquier remarqua la présence de cet invité surprenant, et interpella la personne qui venait d'en être dépossédé.

-Pourquoi tu as ce digimon avec toi et au fait, où est Tenma elle avait promis de faire une partie avec moi ? demanda t-il en désignant le plateau noir et blanc.

Reiko sentit un sourire, coupable cette fois-ci, s'étirait sur sa figure, elle laissa une latence de quelques secondes avant, et sortit la bouteille en verre de son sac avant de répondre, se préparant à être sermonner.

-Disons que l'on s'est disputé et...Je l'ai gentiment incité à aller voir en dehors de Yoake si j'y était...

-Bon sang, elle..Tu...Vous n'arrêterez pas de nous causer des ennuis ! questionna Kenshi en resserrant sa prise sur le pauvre Ketomon.

-Ne me met pas dans le même panier qu'elle ! s'insurgea Reiko, furieuse d'être aussi considéré comme un élément perturbateurs alors qu'elle ne cherchait que sa quiétude.

Les voix des deux adolescentes effrayèrent le petit digimon qui éclata en sanglots, sanglots rapidement amplifiés par la faim qui le taraudait. Reiko sauta sur l'occasion pour quitter la pièce remplie de tensions.

-Je reviens je vais voir à la pouponnière si il y a de la nourriture pour nourrisson.

Elle s'élança dans le froid et l'obscurité de ce début de soirée, sentant l'air glacé s'infiltrer dans ses poumons et le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux. Une fumée opaque montait en tourbillonnant vers le ciel et une odeur de brûler vient lui chatouiller les narines. Un attroupement attira son attention et elle se fraya un passage en jouant des coudes...La nurserie était en proie aux flammes.

La pensée des digitamas restés à l'intérieur l'horrifia, Palmon y était peut être bloquée également, il fallait que quelqu'un agisse, que quelqu'un aille vérifier que personne n'était en danger. Une bourrasque de vent attisa le feu, le faisant redoublé d'intensité. Une partie des poutres craqua, entraînant dans sa chute un morceau du toit. Si personne n'agissait rapidement les digitamas étaient condamnés...

Prise par une impulsion qui la dépassait, elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse en flamme, esquivant la chute d'un poutre calcinée. A ce rythme la bâtisse ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de s'effondrer,elle devait faire vite. La fournaise était épouvantable entre les murs et des gouttes de sueurs lui coulait sur le visage. Gardant tant bien que mal les yeux entrouverts elle parcourue la pièce du regard, cherchant ses fichus digitamas qu'elle n'apercevait pas. Peut être reposaient ils derrières cette porte de placard, elle posa la paume sur la poignée...Et cria. La douleur lui fit retirer sa main de la clenche brûlante, elle regarda sa dextre, un morceau de peau manquait, sans doute resté sur le pommeau de la porte. Reiko ne voyait plus rien et commençait à suffoquer, l'incendie se nourrissant de l'oxygène qui venait à manquer,la tête lui tourna...Elle devait tenir, elle devait mettre la main sur les digitamas...

-Petit Fire !

Une flamme bleutée transperça la fumée, Reiko sentit qu'on la tirait en arrière, à l'air libre. Elle s'effondra sur le sol et fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux.

-Ça va aller ? demanda ce brave Gabumon avec un ton inquiet.

-Je m'en remettrais...répondit elle en s'aidant d'un des immenses piliers qui ornait la place pour se redresser sur ses jambes encore chancelantes.

-Tu es sûr d'être en état de …

-Il le faut ! Il faut retrouver les digitamas !

Le petit reptile à fourrure manqua de s'étrangler et ne parvint qu'à laisser échapper un succession de mots avant de se reprendre et de réussir à formuler un phrase.

-Mais il faut aller prévenir les autres, si on veut les retrouver on a besoin de leurs aides.

-Le temps nous manque pour ça.

Reiko regarda son digivice d'un air ironique, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dis, ces appareils possédaient entre autre les mêmes fonctions qu'un cellulaire, mais pour cela il fallait déjà qu'il fonctionne...Un Patamon voletait au dessus d'eux.

-Hey ! l'interpella t-elle d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, peux tu aller à l'ambassade déposait ce message.

Elle griffonna rapidement un résumé de la situation sur un bout de papier qui traînait au fond de ses poches et le tendit à un Patamon qui n'osait pas refuse,celui-ci s'éloigna en quelques battements d'ailes. Maintenant, il était temps de s'intéresser au problème suivant, par où commencer les recherches ?

-Les souterrains doivent s'étendent sous toute la ville et avoir plusieurs points de passage non ?

-Et ?

-le voleur pourrait les utiliser pour se déplacer et pour se cacher.

Pour la première fois Reiko fut fière de son digimon, certes il n'était pas particulièrement fort ou spécialement courageux, mais elle appréciait son calme à toute épreuve et sa capacité de raisonnement.

-Allons-y alors.

Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant les ruines encore fumantes derrières eux et se dirigèrent vers le point d'accès le plus proche.

Reiko souleva la trappe et regarda le gouffre qui venait de s'ouvrir devant elle. Maintenant il s'agissait de trouver,dans le noir, l'échelle, de descendre barreau après barreau, toujours dans l'obscurité la plus complète et de ne pas faire une chute mortelle. Elle grimaça et jeta son bras dans le vide, ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide, elle réitéra, sa main se referma sur une échelle en corde ballottée par le vent.

La jeune Tamer posa un pied tremblotant, puis un autre, sur un barreau qui s'affaissa légèrement sous son poids. Un coup de vent fit se balancer la corde,instinctivement elle ferma les yeux. Lentement elle descendit une jambe, puis la seconde et répéta les mêmes gestes jusqu'à sentir la terre ferme sous ses semelles. Gabumon cracha une petite flamme couleur azur, nimbant ainsi les environs d'une couleur bleutée.

Tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le dédale obscur, la ville fortifiée au dessus d'eux fut saisit d'une brusque agitation.

-Dis...C'est comment le monde réel ?

L'écho se réappropria la phrase de Gabumon, l'amplifia, la déforma et la répéta jusqu'à ce que les derniers murmures se soient tus.

Reiko se tapota le menton avec les doigts en prenant un air pensif.

-Pour commencer, il y a plus d'humains que de digimon,déclara t-elle.

-Répond sérieusement s'il te plaît, si tu penses au monde réelle tu pense à quoi ?

_Reiko bailla d'ennui et de fatigue à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, pour tenter de se tenir éveillée elle faisait courir ses doigts sur le bras mauve du fauteuil en mauve. Un feu léger brûlait dans l'âtre. Berçait par le brouhaha de la salle, elle regardait du coin de l'œil une silhouette s'asseoir dans le siège à coté. _

_-Tu as l'air de trouver le temps long ._

_Elle le dévisagea, lui et son verre à moitié plein entre les mains, lui et son collier qui se balançait à son cou, et surtout, lui et sa fâcheuse tendance à se mêler des affaires d'autrui. Remarquant son absence de réponse, il tenta une autre approche._

_-Oh excuse moi ! Je ne me suis pas présentait...je suis Jirō et toi ?_

_Il lui tendit la main. Elle hésita un instant et se présenta à son tour, au pire cela lui permettra de rendre sa soirée un peu plus intéressante. _

_-Reiko...Enchantée de faire ta connaissance._

_Les flammes dans la cheminée redoublèrent d'intensité. _

_Il lui attrapa la main et y glissa un coupon doré, elle regarda sans comprendre le ticket jaune sur sa paume. _

_-Un ticket pour assister à mon combat de kendo demain, ça me ferait grandement plaisir que tu viennes._

-Oh tu rougis ! Allez raconte ! s'exclama Gabumon.

_-_On devrait plutôt se concentrer sur la recherche du voleur tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui sûrement...Comment on va le retrouver ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée.

-Et ensuite, quand on l'aura retrouvé, on fera quoi ?

La lueur de la torche dérangea un groupe de chauve-souris qui s'envola dans un bruissement d'ailes en le frôlant. Reiko sursauta, et essuya,du revers de sa manche, la sueur sur son front. La tâche qu'elle s'était fixée lui paraissait désormais impossible à atteindre, comment allaient ils réussir à retrouver le fuyard dans ces souterrains labyrinthiques, et si jamais ils y parvenait, comment comptaient ils l'arrêter...en lui demandant gentiment de rendre le œufs...C'était ridicule.

Sa main sur le mur rentra en contact avec une substance visqueuse qui avait éclaboussée les pierres grisâtres, les gouttes du liquides rouge s'écrasaient sur le sol à intervalle régulier en faisant un léger bruit qui rappelait le son des gouttes de pluies heurtant la terre.

_Du sang !_

Elle avait la gorge sèche et une envie folle de sortir de là. Elle se força tout de de même à avancer, pas à pas, lentement, un pied après l'autre. Et puis il y avait cette impression d'être épiée, cette sensation désagréable d'avoir délaissé le rôle du chasseur pour celui de la proie. Il lui sembla voir une ombre bouger au loin. Soudain Reiko trébucha contre quelque chose, un tonneau éventrait gisant devant elle . Il lui fut facile de comprendre son erreur et la véritable nature des taches sur le mur. Ce n'était pas du sang, mais du vin. Elle éprouva un léger soulagement,léger car à en juger la taille de l'entaille, le monstre qu'elle traquait devait avoir des griffes d'une taille aussi impressionnante...Avec un peu de chance peut être était il endormi quelque part, enivré par l'alcool.

-Reiko viens voir !

La voix de Gabumon tremblotait,ses griffes serraient nerveusement une feuille gonflée d'humidité. Du regard il désigna une large ouverture dans la paroi de briques, une ouverture juste assez large pour laisser passer un humain.

-Palmon a du se lancer à la poursuite du voleur, il faut se dépêcher de l'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard,murmura t-il pour se persuader lui même de ce qu'il avançait.

Reiko hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Oui ça doit être ça, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Pourtant dans leur esprit un autre scénario commençait à se dessiner.

En se glissant dans le passage, elle pesta et jura qu'elle passerait les dix prochaines années sans remettre les pieds dans le moindre égout ou souterrain, tant elle avait l'impression d'y passer son temps depuis quelques jours. Mètre après mètre, une lumière grandissante et un vent de plus en plus fort lui faisaient savoir que la sortie étaient proche. Le boyau qu'ils avaient emprunté débouchait sur une petite clairière recouverte d'une luxuriante végétation, ayant dû progresser en rampant, elle quitta la galerie en se laissant tomber d'une hauteur proche d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Au son de sa chute, une plante auparavant parfaitement immobile commença à se mouvoir de manière saccadée. Gabumon s'élança à sa rencontre.

-Palmon !

Le digimon vert tressauta, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent avec nervosité. Visiblement le fait d'avoir était retrouvé le rendait mal à l'aise. Le gros sac en toile devant lui en était sûrement la cause.

_Les digitamas !_

Maintenant c'était au tour de Reiko de se sentir mal à l'aise,que faire...Elle aurait préféré que ce soit un digimon inconnu qui ai provoqué l'incendie...Mais face à ce genre de situation, que devait elle faire ?

-Palmon...commença t-elle en murmurant d'une voix sèche

-Silence ! l'arrêta brusquement le digimon en question, je n'ai pas le choix si je veux rester en vie ! Les temps changent, ici ce n'est plus un endroit sûr.

L'adolescente désigna d'un mouvement de tête le sac rempli de digitamas, son interlocutrice surprenant son regard répondit d'une voix lasse.

-Ah eux il m'a dit que c'était la condition pour qu'il me laisse la vie sauve...

-Reviens avec nous..si j'explique la situation à Blackgrowlmon je suis certaine qu'il trouvera une solution et accepteras que tu reviennes .

_-_Je ne peux vraiment pas..

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous ne savez rien de ce monde et vous débarquez comme un un armadimon dans un jeu de quilles,or quand l'on ne sait pas, on ne peux pas ! Tous vos efforts sont vains, le paradis n'existe plus depuis longtemps !

Paradis...Dans son esprit Reiko répété lentement ce mot. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Une liane s'enroula autour de sa jambe.

-Il arrive.

Ce fut le seul avertissement avant que le fouet végétal contrôlé par Palmon ne l'envoie volé dans un fossé. Un instant plus tard elle sentit le poids de Gabumon écrasait le talus à coté d'elle, juste avant que le mur ne vole en éclat, projetant sur eux des débris et de la poussière. Excepté l'impact, la seule chose qu'elle entendit fut de bruyants et désagréables reniflements. Elle se contorsionna pour essayer d'apercevoir le nouveau venu, ne réussissant au final qu'à entrevoir une forme massive et orangée. Chaque centimètres gagnés par les sabot faisaient trembler le sol, elle plaça une main sur son visage pour étouffer le bruit de ses dents qui claquaient. Elle aurait vraiment dû attendre les autres... Une voix grave et étouffée parvint à ses oreilles, une voix qui ressemblait à des grognements.

-Alors où sont ils ?

-Dans le sac, répondit Palmon d'une voix étranglée.

En se retournant brusquement sur le ventre, Reiko parvint à desserrer la liane qui entravait ses mouvements, et rampa jusqu'à Gabumon pour le délivrer à son tour. Elle commença à s'affairer sur les liens qui entravaient son partenaires, lorsqu'elle fut stoppée net par le bruit le plus effroyable qu'elle n'ai jamais entendu. C'était un bruit de broiement, un bruit de mâchoires qui se refermaient en faisant preuve de la plus grande bestialité dont elles étaient capables, c'était un bruit de mastication, de corps spongieux écrasés.

Elle laissa retombé la corde récemment coupée au sol, pendant que le bruit recommençait.

-Dit moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense, murmura t-elle

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, qu'est ce qu'on fait...on risque de se faire tuer mais si on fait rien...

-Attend il y a quelques chose d'étrange...

En effet le son du broyage ne se faisait plus entendre, à vrai dire un silence angoissant avait même prit possession des lieux. Sentant une présence néfaste dans leur dos, les deux coéquipiers firent volte-face.

Il se retrouvèrent face à deux petits yeux zones qui suivaient tous leurs mouvement, face à un groin qui reniflait bruyamment, face à deux défense noires et rouges,près à les embrocher.

Gabumon remarqua l'oreille entaillé et déglutit

-Boarmon...

Les digimon de cette espèce étaient connus pour leur agressivités, mais l'un d'entre eux avait finis par se distingué par une une pugnacité encore plus grande. Le suidé renâcla et son estomac fit entendre de bruyants borborygmes. Gabumon recula, si la fourrure qu'il portait sur le dos était la sienne, les poiles se hérisseraient d'effroi. Il se rapprocha de sa tamers, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était dans le but de la protégée ou d'être protégé.

-Il faut fuir ou on va être écrasé.

C'était inutile de lui dire, son instinct lui dictait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de partir le plus vite possible, mais une force encore plus grande l'obligeait à faire face. Le digimon orangé constata son désarroi.

-Humain tu penses pouvoirs m'arrêter ? Alors commence par arrêter cette attaque...bullet attack !

Aussitôt une sphère noires se développa entre les défenses bariolées, et enfla rapidement jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un boulet de canon. Elle se jeta au sol et évita de justesse la boule noire qui passa à l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques instants plus tôt, désagrégeant à la place une surface verdoyante qui partit en fumée. De son coté Gabumon contre-attaqua en crachant son habituelle flamme bleue lorsqu'une liane s'enroula autour de sa gorge. Palmon lui lança un regard désolé mais resserra néanmoins son étreinte.

-Palmon stop ! Relâche le !

Rien ni faisait, et la liane continuait de resserrer sa mortelle étreinte, un peu à l'écart Boarmon jubilait en renâclant de plus en plus fort, c'était sa façon de rire. Le digivice qui se balançait au cou de Reiko commença à chauffer, brûlant sa peau au passage. Autour d'elle le monde se mettait à tanguait, Gabumon, les digitamas brisés au sol, tous. Elle avait la certitude qu'elle devait agir, peu importe les risques, le plus important était de rétablir la situation, de venger cette justice bafouée impunément. Sans réfléchir elle projeta du bout du pied, une pierre plate sur le digimon orangée. Les rires se stoppèrent net et les pupilles jaunes, assoiffées de sang se tournèrent vers elles. Elle ne devait pas se laisser déstabiliser, si elle se laissait déstabilisait, elle perdait, et si elle perdait, elle mourrait,telle était alors la loi du digimonde . Peu enclin à perdre la face elle claironna en regardant Palmon

-Mieux vaut il vivre dans la honte, ou se battre pour ce qui est juste ?

Un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux du digimon plante, qu'avait elle fait, qu'était elle en train de faire ? La liane autour du cou de Gabumon tomba mollement sur le sol.

Quand le petit digimon bleu eut retrouvé une respiration apaisée, ce fut pour voir Palmon qui avait bondit sur Boarmon, accueillie par une broche aiguisée. Les défenses tracèrent un sentier d'un vert visqueux sur le frêle organisme projeté au sol avec violence.

-Non !

Le petit reptile sauta sur le responsable, planta ses dents dans dans l'oreille intacte qui fut déchirée à son tour, tombé au sol il se rejeta sur la bête rousse en tentant cette fois si de refermer ses mâchoires sur une épaule couverte d'une épaisse toison. Le digimon cuirassé se dégagea d'un brusque cambrement. Gabumon alla choir contre un rocher, en parti assommé par le choc . Le sanglier marcha lentement vers lui pour clore ce bref combat, Paniquée et dépassée par la situation Reiko cherchait une arme potentielle, trébucha contre le sac encore à moitié remplis de digitamas. Plusieurs œufs glissèrent de la sacoche, l'un d'entre eux butta contre son pied. Le digivice a son cou recommença à chauffer, et la balance gravée sur la coquille s'illumina. Est ce que cet œuf...peut être était il... Se remémorant le récit maintes fois raconté par Takeshi elle attrapa l'œuf et prononça les paroles faisant office de sésame.

-Digimental up !

Un violent flash noya les alentours, et l'empêcha de voir, elle entendit uniquement les fulminations de Boarmon.

-Le digimental de la justice...Impossible !

Lorsque la baisse de luminosité lui permit de rouvrir les yeux, son regard ne rencontra pas les pupilles habituellement rouge de son partenaire mais les pupilles grises d'un digimon faisait furieusement penser à un porc-épic. Cette curieuse transformation l'a surprit quelque peu. Mais la charge de Boarmon l'obligea à se reprendre.

-Attention !

Togemomumon se roula en boule et les incisives ne rencontrèrent que des piquants qui poinçonnèrent le museau de leurs propriétaire. Celui-ci fit une seconde tentative, encore plus brutal...Une broche brisée net le fit reculer. La situation était en train de changer, il regarda ses adversaires prêt à attaquer à leur tour et se résolu à prendre la fuite.

-Reviens ! s'époumona Togemomumon bien décidé à effectuer sa vengeance.

-Arrête ! Si tu le poursuit pour le tuer, tu ne vaudra pas mieux que lui...

Un flou entoura le digimon cuirassé qui reprit sa forme d'origine, oui sans doute que Reiko avait raison le fait que ce criminel sans sois tiré comme ça ne lui plaisait guère...Il aurait au moins dû être capturé. Les coquilles brisés donnaient à ce lieux l'image d'un chant de bataille, ça et …

-Palmon !

Se rappelant la présence du digimon blessé il courut à ses cotés, craignant d'y trouver le pire...Par chance une faible respiration soulevait sa poitrine, faible mais néanmoins présente. Le digimon plante tenta de se redresser mais tomba en arrière, Reiko glissa un bras dans son dos pour le maintenir, et en profita pour poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'être retourner contrer lui, je croyais que...

-Tu avais raison, ça ne vaut pas la peine de vivre dans la honte... Mais j'avais déjà provoqué tant de dégats...

Une quinte de toux l'interrompit.

-...Trahis ceux que je devais protéger, que c'était la seule solution de mettre ma vie en jeu pour réparer ça...

Reiko remarqua avec horreur que le corps de Palmon se désagrégeait lentement en un nuage de données.

-Non ! Reste avec nous, les secours vont arriver...

Hélas c'était trop tard, et rapidement elle n'eut plus entre les mains qu'un nuage de données qui s'envola en tourbillonnant, poussé par les vents.

Oui ils avaient gagnées, mais la victoire était trop amère pour être célébré. Les bruits de pas dans son dos la laissèrent indifférente, de même que la voix essoufflée et inquiète de Takeshi.

-Que c'est il passé ?


End file.
